Bad Candy
by Chelle Grey
Summary: Hermione hates when she's wrong. She also doesn't get along with small children. Hermione soon finds out how far her friendship goes.
1. It's a Boy

Hermione Granger was multi-tasking. She was ringing up customers in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes while she was mentally making notes of books she needed to go through to aid in the hunt and destruction of Horcruxes. This had been her typical day since agreeing to help the twins. She was considered the brightest witch of her age. She still had yet to complete her N.E.W.T.s, but her knowledge of Potions and Charms was very advanced. This, combined with the twins' imagination, had yielded a variety of much needed weapons. It had been the routine since Hermione came to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They would come up with a brilliant idea, and she would make it work.

She was still reeling from Professor Dumbledore's death. She had lost a mentor and a friend. Of course her loss was nothing to how Harry felt. By the time the train had pulled in to King's Cross, Harry had introverted. Yet again he was blaming himself for something he didn't do. It was the same way after Sirius died.

Hermione sat behind the counter ringing up the latest customer. After two weeks, she was still surprised at the amount of customers that were still coming in.

"Guess everyone needs to laugh," Hermione mused.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Hermione looked to the source of the voice and saw one of her two best friends. Harry was standing in the doorway with his trademark tousled hair and emerald green eyes. The difference was clothing in his actual size. He also looked better fed.

"Freedom agrees with you Harry." Hermione smiled to her friend. She popped a sweet in her mouth.

"Clearly the insane part was right. Hermione, I thought you of all people would not eat anything the two miscreants of mayhem created." Harry gave his friend a look of surprise.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, you can't insult us with such a cool nickname."

The twins made their appearance in their typical fashion. All boldness and speaking in their alternating way.

"I'm not worried. I've been eating Breath-Effects for two weeks now." As Hermione said, this purple bubbles came out of her mouth. "Besides, I'm the one to verify their work. I know what's in everything."

"Hermione's been…"

"Invaluable."

"Have you managed to get used to them finishing each other's sentences?" Harry questioned Hermione.

She nodded and she chewed another sweet. This time her hair looked like it caught fire. "I also have learned to tell them apart. George is the one closest the office, and Fred is the one next to you."

Both twins looked miffed, confirming her analysis.

"Looks like the sample jar is empty." This observation came from the twins' first employee, Verity. This garnered chuckles from the twins.

"At this rate, Hermione, we won't have any left for our customers." George walked behind the counter and slung an arm around Hermione.

Fred picked up the empty jar. "Hey, Brent, bring us another bag of Breath-Effects, will you?" he shouted toward the storage room. Then to the group in a lower voice, "He can't screw that up."

"Brent is our newest employee. He tries really hard," George supplied to Harry.

"After that, we all have to follow that Muggle saying about not having anything nice to say," Verity said.

Brent came out with bag of the requested sweets. He had mousy brown hair and dull eyes. He had a shyness about him. He quickly filled the jar as the others chatted about their time apart. Then he left to go back to the storage area.

"Thanks, Brent." Hermione smiled at her fellow employee. He smiled back, but quickly dropped it and left.

"Brent's just a little shy," Hermione offered to Harry.

"That's an understatement," George said.

"Well, you and Fred are always yelling at him."

"Because he's always messing things up," Fred countered Verity.

"Why do you still employee him?" Harry asked.

"Because of the sensitive items, it was thought best to have only members of the Order or associates. Brent is Tonks's brother," Hermione explained the logic.

"Yeah he got the clumsiness and that's all," George said.

"Perhaps you pressure him too much," Hermione said, but before he could continue the argument, she turned to Harry. "Try one." She held up the jar of Breath-Effects.

Harry looked at the little sweets dubiously. "I don't know, Hermione."

"Now, Harry, is that anyway to treat your business partners?" Fred said

"Don't you trust us?" George added with an exaggerated look of innocence.

Harry laughed. "Well, I do know you two. What exactly to they do? I mean bubbles and fire-hair?"

"It's a randomization potion added. The effects are set to give you various breaths or hair charms. Like color changes or, in my case, a faux fire for example. They only last as long as the sweet. Once dissolved, the effect goes away. While leaving you minty fresh."

"And Hermione shows once again she knows everything," Fred said. He joined her and George behind the counter. Both twins gave Hermione a huge hug.

"I like to breathe," Hermione croaked.

The twins instantly released her. Brent came from the back. He hesitated near the group until Hermione noticed him.

"Oh, Brent, what do you need?"

"There's a Floo-Call for either Fred or George. It's Kingsley Shacklebolt," Brent barely said. He quickly left.

"Best not keep the new Director of Aurors waiting," Fred said.

"Yeah. He gets really tetchy," George said. They both departed. Verity went off to assist a customer with some Pygmy Puffs. Harry was still eyeing the latest creation.

"Could it be that the Chosen One is scared of a candy?"

"You don't see Voldemort readily submitting to use the twins' products," Harry shot back. He picked out a blue colored one. "Though this little thing could be my secret power. He obviously doesn't know about it." Harry grinned.

"I guess you're staying with the Weasleys. Ron will be excited. I've been going through the Black library as you suggested. There are few books that have what we need in them." Hermione lowered her voice with her last sentences. "Sirius kept them in his private cabinet."

Harry was still toying with the blue sweet. "Has Remus been too much of a problem? I hate asking you to lie, but I still feel that this is something best kept between Ron, you, and me."

"I understand, Harry. Actually, I haven't had to lie to Remus. He went on assignment once he got you settled. He only came back a few days ago. He's mostly been sullen and withdrawn. He won't even talk to Tonks."

"Maybe I should talk to him. Are you staying at the Burrow?"

"No. I'm at Tonks'. Once we made sure my parents were safe, she asked me to stay with her. She needs help. She is no housekeeper. Plus she lives only a few blocks away from here in Muggle London. The convenience couldn't be overlooked."

Harry nodded at her logic. "I'm going to stay at Grimauld Place. Maybe Ron and you could stay with me. I was going to ask Mrs. Weasley tonight. Guess I need to include Tonks too."

"No, Harry. Both Ron and I are of age, so we can decide. Though I will let Tonks know."

"Excellent. Can we go get Ron?" He popped the sweet in his mouth.

"Let me get my purse." Hermione left and went to the office. The twins were at facing desks playing with another new item: The Everlasting Bouncing Ball of Light.

"I'm leaving. I probably won't be back for a few days at least."

"You can't just demand time-off."

"How true. We'll have to dock your pay."

"Zero from zero is zero. You don't pay me, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" they said in unison.

Hermione headed back into the store, but Harry seemed to have left without her. She headed for the front, looked down aisles, and even outside.

"Verity, did Harry say I was to meet him somewhere?"

"No, Hermione. He didn't say anything," she called from the ladder she was on, stocking some upper shelves.

When she went back to the counter, she found a little boy. He was scared, but trying to be brave. Hermione was seething inside at the fact that this poor boy's parents could be so negligent. She knelt down to his eye level.

"Hello, there. My name is Hermione. Would you like me to help you find your parents?"

The boy looked at her and smiled, his initial fear forgotten.

"Money? You name Money?"

Hermione just smiled at the boy attempting her name. She really couldn't blame him, he looked about two. "That'll work. What's your name?"

"Harry." It was then that Hermione took in his clothes. They were the exact same as her friend's--only now sized for a toddler.

"Fred! George! We have a huge problem!"

Must give all my thanks to my Beta RobinsRocket.


	2. Baby Juice

A/N Clearly this will go AU w/ Deathly Hallows. I had must of this written pre-publication.

The twins ran out of the office at Hermione's scream. The sight they found was disturbing. Verity was standing by Hermione, who was beyond angry. Actually the twins couldn't ever remember her at this level. This scared them. But they were distracted by the small boy in Hermione's arms. Dark, messy hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hermione, why are you holding a baby that looks like Harry?

"Yes. That was my question, Fred. Please tell us the answer is you have been having an affair with him, and the little tyke is the proof?" George looked like he would give anything for this to be true.

"No, you idiots. This is Harry. Really Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. Look at him." Though both George and Fred had not taken their eyes off of him since coming into the store area. "I want this fixed now!"

The twins looked at each other. It was obvious they had to get Hermione calmed down quickly.

"Hermione, we don't know what happened."

"Maybe you should fill us in."

"I went to tell you I was leaving and found him like this," Hermione said. Harry began fidgeting in her arms.

"So how is this our fault?"

"Something must have gone wrong with one of your items." Hermione then realized what item. "Oh, no, the Breath Effects! I was goading him into eating one. He had a blue one." Hermione let the struggling Harry down and went to the jar of sweets.

"So this is your fault then, " George said. Hermione gave him a dirty look.

She looked at the sweets. She began running her wand over a few pieces while Harry watched.

"Candy. Want Candy." Harry tugged on Hermione's shirt. "Aunt Money, I want candy."

"Aunt Money?" Fred questioned. And both he and George sniggered

"He couldn't say Hermione. A lot of people struggle with my name. Viktor never got it," she muttered, her focus on her spell work.

"Aunt Money, I want candy."

"No, Harry, this is bad candy," Hermione said. "As for you two, this not the formula. I told you no experimenting until it was verified."

"Hey. We have not done any experimenting since the Quick Grow Beard."

"Yeah. I'm still recovering from Ginny's Hexes. We fixed it."

"So it was three days, but we fixed it."

"No, look." Hermione waved her wand over the candy. Little glowing lights created an intricate pattern. "This is not the Latenbra for the original formula."

"The what?" George stood looking at the light show in confusion.

"Hermione, is that suppose to make sense?"

"Yes! Latenbra shows the mystical properties of a magical substance or item. In this case the properties of the potion used in Breath-Effects. The normal one looks like this." Once again a little light show shined above the counter. The pattern was vastly different.

"Okay. There's a difference."

"But we didn't do it."

"Well explain what happened to Harry?"

"Well.," Fred ran his hand through his hair and looked to his mirror image.

"He drank baby juice?" George offered, which he regretted in two seconds. Harry took quite the offense to baby and bit him on the leg.

"Me not a baby!"

George reacted and looked to hit Harry. Hermione quickly grabbed the miniature Harry. "How dare you!"

"He bit me!"

"Well, you insulted him. He's a child, yes, but I wouldn't classify him as a baby. He can talk."

"Okay. Why don't we get back to what happened to the Breath-Effects. You ate the last one and we had Brent bring out another bag…."

"Well, there you go, Fred. Brent happened."

"Exactly how did Brent do this? I will admit he's clumsy, but this?"

Verity, who had left the three, came back with a forlorn Brent. "I think I can explain, Hermione." She turned to the twins. "Remember yesterday you asked Brent to put the new disposal canisters away in the store room?"

"Of course."

"We were there."

"Well, he didn't move just the newly delivered ones. He put a full one in there too, right above a box of Breath-Effects."

"I'm really sorry," Brent said.

Hermione looked at the twins. "Disposal canister? What is she talking about?"

"Well, see, when we go experimenting and things don't work out, we have to follow Ministry policy and put the goop in special canisters. Then a member from the Department of Experimental Magic comes and collects the full ones. It looks like this git let one contaminate our supply," Fred explained.

"Shouldn't it have been sealed?" Hermione asked.

"Only when full," George answered.

"Was any sold?" Hermione worried.

"No. When I discovered the mishap, I check the box. Only one bag was missing," Verity said.

"Well, I guess we found the silver lining."

"Aunt Money, me hungry."

"Look. You two begin to figure out the ingredients in the canister while I beg your mum to watch Harry."

"Right," George said. "Though after my leg, you wouldn't think he'd be hungry. Oh, and Brent…"

"You're fired!" Fred finished his brother's thought.

Once again thanks to RobinsRocket for being my Beta. Though if you still find errors, blame me, not her.


	3. Where's Aunt Money?

The Burrow looked peaceful and serene. Hermione felt a comfort here. Not quite home, but a close second. She passed through the wards then went into the kitchen. Harry was still excited from the Apparation.

"Do again. Do again."

"Later. Harry."

"Hermione, dear. What a wonderful surprise. I hope my sons are treating you well." Mrs. Weasley came in with assortment of laundry and missed Harry.

"Oh, yes, great. I need a.."

"You lie!" Ron Weasley entered. "You are their slave. You have become their house-elf. I've been thinking of starting S.O.K. Save our Know-It-All" He grabbed her in a huge hug. "I missed you," he whispered just for her.

"Oh, thank Merlin, a fellow girl. I'm going out of my mind. And Ron, it's my turn." Ginny poked her brother in the ribs and grabbed Hermione in hug that rivaled any of the male Weasleys.

"I missed you both too. Though I did just see you the day before yesterday, Ron. Now Mrs…."At that point, Harry made his presence known by screaming at the top of his lungs and hiding behind Hermione's legs.

"Um, Hermione. Do you have something you want to tell me? Like why is there a baby that looks like Harry with you?" Ron said.

"It is Harry." Hermione was too frazzled to be gentle.

"What!" This was from Mrs. Weasley. "What happened?"

"Long story short, Brent contaminated a supply of Breath-Effects, and this was the result." Hermione waved her hand in Harry's direction.

"Nice summary, 'Mione," Ron said.

"Ron, you know I hate that nickname."

"You prefer, Hermy?"

Hermione gave him one mean look. "Mrs. Weasley, I was hoping you would watch him while I help figure out this mess. The twins didn't even know Latenbra."

"I would be happy to, Hermione. As for the later problem, that is something only advanced wizards generally use. I don't even know it. Bill does because of his work."

"Oh. I didn't realize it was rare. I mean I read about it and …" She stopped herself. She couldn't tell Mrs. Weasley the reason she learned the spell.

Ron covered. Though it may not have been intentional. "Proving you know everything in the world." He placed an arm around her waist in a side-ways hug.

Harry ran from behind Hermione and began screaming and crying. Hermione knelt to the scared boy. "Harry, you are being rude. What is wrong with you?" Harry of course continued. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione. "I must say I never thought to try reasoning. I usually resorted to bribes or threats of punishments."

Hermione reached into her pockets for one of the twins' faux wands. She waved to make it emit sparkles. Harry was distracted and Hermione gathered him up. She began to pass him to Mrs. Weasley.

"No. I want to stay with you. No, Aunt Money. No!"

"Well, that is impossible. I have to fix you."

Harry laughed. "Me not broken."

"Maybe you should keep him with you. I'm sure the twins can figure things out. Plus I'll get the Order on it."

"Um, let's keep it to the top members. I don't think Voldemort…" winces went around the room, "getting wind of this is a good idea."

Mrs. Weasley realized for this first time the dilemma they were in. "Yes. You should go back to Grimmauld Place and stay there. I'll alert Minerva."

"Maybe I can come with you?" Ron offered and came closer to Hermione.

Harry did not care for this. "No. Aunt Money, I want Aunt Money."

Hermione looked to Ron. "Sorry, but I'm in no mood for a cranky kid. You can go help the twins."

"Hermione, you are the reason I managed potions. But I will do what I can."

"Hermione.." Ginny began.

"Don't worry. I understand this is awkward for you."

Hermione left and Apparated to outside the Black house. It was as gloomy as ever from the outside. Once inside, Hermione was very happy about the changes. She was happy Remus had figured out how to silence Mrs. Black. The charm work for regular noise levels. She was still a pest for loader volumes. It was beginning to look passable. Harry wanted to get down.

"Well, I guess I should feed you. What would you like?"

"Cheese," Harry stated with a grin.

"Okay. That's simple enough." Hermione went to the magically cooled cupboard and removed a block of cheddar cheese. She decided it best to cut into cubes. After plating it, she put the cubes in front of Harry. She added a cup of pumpkin juice.

"This not cheese. I want cheese, Aunt Money." Harry looked and the cubes sadly.

Hermione was clearly confused. "Harry, that is cheese."

"No. I want cheese. Where is Mummy? She can make cheese."

Hermione didn't know how to answer that. She sat down next to Harry and pulled him to her lap. "Harry, your mum is gone. I'm sorry."

The house was soon filled with Mrs. Black's screams, and the front door had banged opened and something heavy had been dropped in the entry way.

"Damn!" Hermione heard Remus exclaim. Mrs. Black went quiet mid-sentence, and footsteps came toward the kitchen. When Remus was barely through the door, Harry jumped from the chair and ran to him. "Moony," was his excited cry.

Remus, for his part, was nonplussed. He looked to Hermione for answers.

"There was an accident at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Harry's about two now. The twins are working on the reversal. At least I hope they are. Harry, for some reason, doesn't like Ron, so I couldn't leave him at the Burrow."

"Ron's tall." Remus said softly and sat with Harry in his lap.

"You are observant. Ron is over six feet. I would say that makes him tall." Hermione's statement was laced with sarcasm.

Remus smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. I was explaining why Harry was uncomfortable with him. He didn't like overly tall people when he first met them. They had to grow on him a bit." He noticed the plate of cheese on the table.

Hermione followed his line of sight. "He said he wanted cheese, but then didn't"

"He meant Macaroni and Cheese." Remus stood and put Harry in the chair. He took the cheese to the counter, and using a few spells had made the requested dish in no time. He placed it before the hungry Harry, who happily ate.

Hermione gave Remus a grateful smile. "Thanks. I've never been very good with children."

"It looks like you are doing fine."

"You should see me with my cousin Rosalyn. She usually just screams. She also eats paste and crayons."

"I'm guessing she's young. Maybe hoping."

"Three. I have problems with my peers. I'm lost when it comes to those younger than me."

"Well, Harry seems to be similar to his younger self, so he should be pretty easy. We may have a problem with him wanting to eat only this one dish."

"Why don't you stay with him, and I'll check the twins' progress."

"Sure. I hope it goes well."

Hermione stood to leave.

"Bye, Aunt Money"

"Bye, Harry." She ruffled his hair and earned a smile. She left the house and Apparated to Diagon Alley. The short walk from the apparition point to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes took no time because the alley was deserted with dusk approaching. The times were dangerous after all.

She entered the shop with her password since the twins had closed early. She found them in the lab area with three cauldrons brewing to break down the ingredients that had contaminated the Breath-Effects.

"Any luck?" Hermione's voice held little hope.

"Sorry, Hermione, but it looks like it's hopeless." Fred gave her a sad and tired look.

"There could be a chance it wears off." George shared his brother's look.

"I don't think that will happen. I've never been that lucky. Let me see what you have so far."

For the next few hours, Hermione looked over the twins' notes and added some herself, but her efforts ended in frustration with twins sleeping. She dropped her book on the table, and got some minor joy when they both jerked awake.

"I say we call it a night. I'm going to Grimmauld Place. I'll check in with you both tomorrow."

She headed to the Apparation point. As she walked, she kept her hand in her pocket on her wand the whole time. Once or twice she started at a few sounds. Each time proved to be a rat or nothing at all. She Apparated to the spot in front of the house. She hadn't taken a step when a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was Disapparated.

A/N: As always thanks the RR for her Beta reading Trust me she deserves the praise.


	4. I Want Money

Remus was overwhelmed by his feelings. He was taken back to when he was helping his friends deal with being first time parents. There were scary moments, but they had been well out numbered by the humorous and the loving ones.

Harry was currently curled up on a couch in the library. Remus had read to him after Hermione had left. She was definitely a good friend. He wondered if James or Sirius would be willing to take care of him if he was in similar situation. He smiled to himself then shook his head.

"They wouldn't have the competence Hermione does," he said to the empty room. He took a look around the room. Books had been rearranged. He walked over to the wall of books.

"Someone's been researching. The question was for what?" He continued looking. He couldn't really grasp the sorting. He knew Hermione had stopped by a few times. Once she had told him she was creating her own summer assignments. He never gave it much thought, but now he knew she had been to Grimmauld Place far more often then he was aware of.

He heard a crash from the adjoining study. He looked at the couch that was now Harry-free. He rushed to the study and found Harry covered in books, tears pricking his eyes.

"Come here, Harry. It's okay." Harry rushed to him and hugged him. Remus used this opportunity to examine his head, but found no lumps or other concerns. "You're fine. No bumps."

"Where's Mummy and Daddy, Moony?" Harry looked up at him. Remus held his breath. He really didn't want to tell the truth, but he couldn't produce James or Lily either.

"They're elsewhere. That's why you are here with me and Hermione." He waited for Harry's response. His concern wasn't necessary.

"I like Aunt Money. She gave me this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the faux wand from earlier. He waved it around to make the sparkles come out. Remus smiled. He sat Harry in chair and took out his own wand and restacked the books. It was then he noticed a cabinet opened behind the desk. Worry filled him. Sirius had put the darker tomes from the Black collection there.

"Clearly some has been in it." Remus knew Harry had the key. The house and everything in it was his, as Sirius had willed. The problem was Harry had been at the Dursleys' until today.

"He must have given Hermione permission." This thought led to remembering a meeting with Minerva McGonagall just a few days after Professor Dumbledore died. The old wizard had charged Harry with some sort of mission. Harry had in fact been with him the night he had died. When McGonagall had questioned him, Harry refused to tell her.

Remus was no fool. He knew Harry would keep whatever Dumbledore had entrusted him with a secret, but he also knew Harry would not consider sharing it with Hermione and Ron a breach of the Headmaster's trust.

"She's helping him finish it." Remus glanced over at Harry who was still occupied with his faux wand. He returned to the desk and found Hermione's neat writing, but the words didn't make sense. The words written were all English, but it seemed like Hermione had written random words.

"Hell spawn Gloucester Lees Guard NM V 2451 HW." Remus read from the top parchment. Hermione's scribbles didn't make any sense to him.

The front door opened, and Remus heard footsteps approaching. He quickly picked up Harry and headed back to the library. He had managed to sit down when Ron entered.

"Hey, Remus. Is Hermione around?" Ron gave Harry a smile. Harry slid closer to Remus.

"She left a few hours ago to help your brothers sort out the potion."

Ron looked worried. "That's why I'm here. They Flooed and said it was a lost cause. Fred said they were turning in for the night."

"Maybe Hermione went home." Then Remus remembered that her parents had been secured by the Order.

"I'll Floo Tonks," Ron said. He went to the fireplace and called Tonks. Remus watched Ron with his head in the fire. Harry thought this was very interesting.

Ron stood up and Tonks came through.

"So, from what Ron is saying Hermione has been missing for about three hours. Last seen at the twins' store?" Tonks was all business.

"Money is gone?" Harry looked at Remus. His eyes were brimming with tears. Tonks looked at him and did a double take.

"Why is Harry a little boy?"

"Hermione said there was an accident at the store. Harry ate something. Fred and George were supposed to be working on a reversal." Remus had an edge to his voice.

"They told me that they couldn't figure it out. They were going to ask Hermione back in the morning. The cowards sent me to tell her." It was evident that Ron was using humor as a defensive mechanism to cover his concern over Hermione.

"She's of age, so she had an Apparation license. I'll go to the Ministry and put a trace on her." Tonks laid a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find her." With that she stepped in to the fire and sent herself to the Ministry.

"I want Money!" Harry stomped his foot.

"Yeah, pipsqueak, so do I." Ron mumbled.

"Let me go!" Hermione had no idea why she said this. She supposed it was the request all abductees made. When Hermione was slung in a chair, it was met with surprise. In how many movies did the captive order their attacker to release them to see it fail?

She looked around and saw very rundown living room, dimly lit. Her abductor was hooded man. He was too tall and moved the wrong way to be female. He wore his hood up so she could not see his face. In his hand were both his and her wands. He had taken it from her pocket during Apparation. She watched as he put her wand in his cloak and then pointed his own at her.

At first Hermione, didn't think he cast a spell, but when he turned she couldn't get out of the chair. It wasn't like a body bind. She didn't feel constricted at all. The hooded man walked around the room gathering books. It could be misinterpreted that this was done at random, but Hermione's instincts told her otherwise.

After placing seven books on the table in front of her, the man went to a bookcase that took up a whole wall and was even floor to ceiling. As he approached, part of the shelves slid, revealing a hidden staircase. The man went up and the case closed. Hermione began to struggle more. She grew unreasonably angry at herself for not knowing wandless magic.

The man returned with a bag and chest. He put the books into the chest, then he put that into the bag. Both were clearly magical to hold more than they looked. He looked ready to leave. That's when Hermione came up with her plan. She had spent a few months every summer taking self-defense courses. It was her mother's idea because "the world is becoming increasingly too dangerous for young ladies." After the battle at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione stepped up her lessons. She was no black belt, but she wasn't helpless. She was limited by her non-athletic body.

She continued to act like the scared captive. And when he released the spell she even allowed the man to grab her. That's when she sprung her trap. She stomped on his foot, shoved back her elbow in his gut, turned in his arm and kneed him in the head. It was a flawless execution. Her capturer was unconscious on the floor. She reached in his robes and found her wand. She attempted to Apparate, but found she couldn't. She headed for the door, but stopped at the sound of voices; ones she recognized.

"The Dark Lord was concerned. Like he really cares. How can trust that Half-Blood?" The anger was almost tangible. "I never doubted his survival. I went looking for him. I even went to Azkaban rather than denounce him. I am his most loyal."

"I'm the one who restored him to his body."

"Silence, Rat! Now open the door."

Hermione ran to the hidden area. When it didn't open, she panicked a moment, then began using various spells. Finally she summoned the hooded man's wand. One it touched her hand the case opened.

"_Brilliant, it's attached to the wand_," Hermione thought. She then silently berated herself for praising an enemy. The case closed and Hermione heard the front door open.

"Seems our Lord was right, Rat. _Enervate_!"

Hermione heard the sound of someone waking up groggy.

"Ah, Bellatrix. What do I owe the pleasure?"

It was as if ice water had run down Hermione's spine. The voice that had to be her attacker let her know she had been in the hands of Snape.

"The Dark Lord grew worried when you didn't arrive."

"I was avoiding Aurors. Seemed I missed a hex and fell victim to it. Thankfully, I made it here."

"I th-thought you were a great dueler." The timid voice of Peter Pettigrew was an affront to Hermione. She hated all three people in that room, but Pettigrew hit a place in Hermione. He had robbed Harry of his family. Of course Snape was the one she hated the most. She had actually defended him. She had stood up for him to her friends.

"I was disarmed. Seems I will need a new wand. Shall we go and inform our Lord of my well-being?"

It was clearly rhetorical, as the other two didn't respond. She heard the door open and let out the breath she had been holding. She then used her wand and turned the entrance to one way transparent. The main room was empty.

She waved Snape's wand at the secret door and opened it. She crept out into the room and headed for the front door. When it wouldn't open, she tried Snape's wand again, but to no avail.

"It won't work. He has special wards attuned to his magic only." Hermione turned to find Draco Malfoy coming out of the secret door. "You're stuck here."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione aimed true at Draco. He landed on his butt, and his wand flew up in the air. "Accio wand," Hermione chanted. Draco's wand came to her hand with no problems. She pocketed and aimed her wand at Draco on the floor. "Now tell me, Malfoy, why was I brought here?"

"I don't know. I'm not Snape's confidante. All I know is he has been elevated to the Dark Lord's lead Death Eater, my Aunt Bella is hates him even more, my mother is in France at a protected Malfoy chateaux that only my family and Snape know about, and I'm hungry. Want some stew? It seems the only thing Snape can make. At least he buys the wine I suggest."

Hermione just stared at him. Draco seemed unfazed. He got to his feet and headed to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet that had been enchanted to keep food cold and brought a bowl. He placed it on the table and turned to her.

"Either return my wand or put a food warming charm on this." Draco's casual demeanor was getting to Hermione. She couldn't believe he could just be this calm.

Hermione warmed the dish with a flick of her wand. Draco continued his blasé attitude and put a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table. He sat down and dished up stew for both of them and poured the wine.

"I'm surprised you're not yelling at me," Draco commented after sometime had passed.

"I have to admit I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say to you Draco. From what Harry said, your mother was in danger if you didn't obey Voldemort." Draco flinched as if in pain. "It would be wrong to condemn you for protecting your family. I'm happy she can't be used against you anymore."

Draco just stared. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this girl who he tormented was so understanding.

"Miss Granger is full of compassion, isn't she, Draco?" Snape clearly had returned. "I'm impressed. I never took you for skilled Muggle dueling."

"I suppose we can get the poor damsel in peril questions out of the way. Why did you kidnap me?"

"I believe that conversation should be in private."

Draco stood. "I got the hint." He walked out of the kitchen.

"I was planning to take you to another safe house. I know what Mr. Potter is setting out to do. I helped Albus destroy the ring. I should say I helped with the aftermath. I know there are more. Albus had me searching several odd potions and rituals. All dark."

"Probably because the objects are dark. Why did you want Draco to leave?"

"His Occlumency skills are not enough to block the Dark Lord. Are you going to ask?' Hermione stared at him, confused. Snape took notice. "I thought you'd ask why I killed Dumbledore."

"I figured you'd tell me some believable reason like he was dying anyway or it was the only way to help Harry."

"Not exactly. True he was not in the best of health, but actually, it was the only way to fulfill a vow I made and to cement my loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"What vow?"

"I made an unbreakable vow to Narcissa Malfoy. It was not my brightest moment. I thought she would ask me to protect Draco, not carry out his mission. I took my time confessing my stupidity to Albus. When I finally did, he thought it would be best. After his arm was cursed, he was no longer as powerful. When you add the bonus of my new position, Dumbledore decided it was the perfect sacrifice."

"You realize I can't believe you. I want to. I have spent the last five years defending you."

"Which is why I sought you out. I know how to destroy the items without the consequences suffered by Dumbledore.

"Let's say I believe you and agree to your assistance. Harry never will. He hates you for killing Professor Dumbledore, and I doubt he'll be able to see past that," Hermione said aloud. Inwardly she thought 'Plus in his current state, he's most difficult.'

When Hermione looked at Snape's face, she realized her mistake. That briefest moment in dropping her guard. All the training in Occlumency, all the berating from Moody of "CONSTANT Vigilance," and in five seconds it was rendered useless. He had seen her thoughts of baby Harry.

"Miss Granger, please explain what caused Harry to revert to infancy."

"Well, this is where her signature was," Tonks announced to Ron. "There is another signature present. Give me a few moments to perform the necessary charms to collect it ." Tonks began the spells.

"I wonder why Harry doesn't like me."

"Don't ask me, Ronnie. I've never been all that good with kids myself. I was never good with my brother. Mum and Dad had me sit a few times and realized I was not the best big sister." Tonks gave Ron a grin. "Ah, it's done."

Ron walked over as Tonks face fell. "What is it Tonks?"

"It has to be a Death Eater. Who ever was here knows how to cover their tracks. Not just removing the destination, but also the owner signature."

Ron didn't reply. He just looked around. "She was ten feet from the house."

"Yeah. I noticed. Come on." Tonks led them back inside. Remus was walking down the stairs and he saw the depressed faces. "Harry's asleep. I'm guessing it was bad news."

"Hermione was taken just outside and by someone familiar with Auror practices. I'm guessing a top ranked Death Eater."

Remus allowed his face to show his concern. "What's next?"

"I've put a trace on her signature and made it top priority. I'm sorry, guys, but it's a wait and see."

"I believe there are more than 1000 ingredients." Snape was looking at the Latenbra for a Breath-Effect. "I do hope you took care of the person who did this."

"Well, the twins fired Brent."

"Brent?" Snape asked as he pulled out various books and set a cauldron on a fire.

"Yes. He's the newest employee of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Do you mean Brent Tonks?" Snape had the books opened to the needed pages and had begun adding ingredients to the cauldron.

"Yes. He's a bit clumsy. I feel it was more of an accident, but he has had a few mistakes now…

"I find it difficult to believe that Brent Tonks made this mistake. I will concede he is a shy person and highly withdrawn. Nothing at all like his sister. However, he was wonderful student, one of a handful that I felt was worth teaching."

"I don't think we are talking about the same Brent Tonks. He has created a few mistakes in simple brewing. He completely messed up a batch of Canary Creams and I can verify that it's nothing complex. It has five ingredients."

"I'll take your word on the ease of Canary Cream, Miss Granger. However, I again will state that Brent Tonks is an excellent brewer."

"Then we have problem. He has either done this one purpose or he's not Brent Tonks."

"Either way, I have a feeling this leads back to the Dark Lord."

"Oh, heavens! Harry is no match for him as a child."

"This will take some time to work to find an antidote."

"I should go. By now someone will be looking for me."

"You must not leave Grimmauld Place, and you must keep Harry there."

Hermione looked at her former Potions master. "I have no idea how I'm going to explain where I've been. I guess I had to hide from some Death Eaters. It's not a lie after all."

"Do you know how to send messages via a Patronus?"

"Yes. Remus taught Harry, Ron, and I how to do that weeks ago."

"Good. When the coast is clear, send me one. Then we can work on the antidote." Snape led her to the door. "I would also keep an eye on Brent Tonks."

A/N: I must thank RR for being my Beta reader. She is truly a godsend. I also want to say thanks to Soulfully and Eternally for being my first reviewer. Thanks also go to my other reviewers SVU101, loaned, and Silbemetato. I will apologize ahead of time. The next chapter my be awhile. I will try to hurry, but other duties call.


	5. Uncle Sevie

Remus had sent Ron back to the Burrow for the night. He thought it best with his mother all worried. Tonks felt she would be most useful at the Ministry and had left not long after. Remus decided to take Hermione's notes to Harry's room and attempted to decipher them while watching Harry.

He got to Hermione's old room and decided to check there first for any clues to the trio's mysterious journey. He found the room tidy except for the desk. Just as in the study, he found more writing that appeared to be utter nonsense. Under that was a brochure to Southfield Cemetery and a deed to a plot in Harry's name. This made Remus feel concerned. Was Harry planning his death?

A noise from downstairs alerted Remus that someone else was in the house. His lycanthropic enhanced senses were one of the few benefits to his eternal curse. He started to head for the door when heard the stairs creak. Clearly someone was coming up. Then Remus became on edge even more. He heard Harry's voice.

"Moony? Moony? I want drink."

Remus' hand was on the knob, but he stopped at the next sound.

"Money!"

Remus flung open the door and saw Hermione alive and unharmed in the hall hugging Harry. He was so happy to see her he joined the hug.

"Where have you been?"

"I was helping the twins." Hermione was evasive with her answer. Remus already knew she wasn't much of a liar.

"Ron came looking for you. We know you left and were taken."

"You didn't ask me to prove myself."

"Only the true Hermione would come up with the twins. You were taken outside the house. I'd like an explanation."

Hermione stood up. Harry immediately hugged her leg. "Maybe you would like to explain why you were snooping in my room?"

"I was looking for a clue to why you were taken." Remus knew his ability to lie was not much better than Hermione's, but he hoped it held up now.

"A Death Eater made contact with me. I believe they are willing to help us."

"Why did they make contact with you?"

"They said they trusted me." Hermione took a deep breath. "Look I'm not sure the complete reason, except that they thought I would believe them. Now as for your snooping, please stay out of my room."

"I'm worried about what Harry and you are up to. You are all so young."

"Dumbledore thought we were up to handling this."

"Dumbledore was human. He made mistakes before."

Their voices were both tinged in anger and were getting louder.

"No fight," Harry pleaded. Remus and Hermione looked at the toddler and saw his eyes brimming with tears. Hermione knelt down and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. Remus and I were having a disagreement. That's all. We'll stop."

Remus also knelt down to Harry. "It's okay, Harry. Now why don't we get that drink and get you back to bed."

"No. Want to stay with you and Money. No want to go bed."

"Harry, you need rest. Besides you'll see us tomorrow."

"We go flying?" Harry had such a hopeful look in his eye that Hermione really didn't want to disappoint him.

"I'll take you to visit someone who will take you. Is that okay?"

Harry gave her a hug in response. After getting Harry some water, Remus and Hermione tucked Harry in bed.

"I'll Floo Tonks and the Weasleys to let them know you're alright. Moody and Kingsley will probably want to talk with you about your abduction and this Death Eater."

"It's complicated, Remus. I don't think it will be a good idea to scare this person off, and they only seem to want to talk to me."

"Okay, Hermione. Go to sleep. If memory serves, Harry was an early riser."

"Wonderful." Hermione paused at her door. "Remus, how well do you know Brent Tonks?"

"Not too well. Tonks and Brent aren't all that close. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I think the twins have been harsh to him. He made a mistake, and that's why Harry is two."

"It goes to your character that you don't bear him any ill will. Goodnight, Hermione."

The next morning came too early for Hermione. It began with Harry crawling into her bed and jumping up and down. Then Harry crying outside the door while she took a shower. Remus tried in vain to console him.

Breakfast was made by Remus while Harry refused to sit anywhere but Hermione's lap. It was perplexing that Harry had developed such an attachment to her. Remus was little help. He thought it was cute.

Remus was right about the inquisition, but neither Moody nor Kingsley were prepared for Harry's protective nature.

"Look, I understand you both are concerned for my welfare, but I can handle it," Hermione said a patiently as she could. Harry was currently coloring beside her at the table.

"Hermione," Kingsley's voice was calm, "I think you should let the senior members of the Order help you. I don't want to put you in the dangerous position of go between."

"But they only trust me."

"See here, missy." Moody's voice anything but calm. "You will do…" But he didn't finish his sentence. Harry had stood and kicked him.

"No yell at Money. You bad. Go timeout." Harry pointed to a corner of the room.

This served to cause chuckles from Remus and Kingsley. Hermione was too surprised, and Moody was holding his shin.

"Kid can sure kick. Guess you have your knight, huh, Granger?" Moody said.

"He's only..."

"I've been dealt worse. Well maybe not in the embarrassing part," Moody cut her off. "For now we will play this your way, but I want you to keep an emergency Portkey with you at all times. Constant Vigilance is needed." Moody picked up one of Harry's crayons and tapped it with his wand. He handed to Hermione.

"Fine," Hermione said. "I appreciate all of your concern." Hermione accepted the newly made Portkey. "I promise to always be on my toes."

"Why don't I show you both out? Hermione, I'm going to be gone for a few hours because of the meeting."

"Harry and I'll be fine."

"Bye, Moony."

Once Hermione heard the door shut, she stood up and headed for the secret room behind the portrait of Electra Black. Harry followed right behind her. The room turned out to be a potions lab. It had been discovered by Hermione earlier that summer, and she had told Harry about it. He let her have it without a thought. It was still in its beginning stages to be coming a lab, but Hermione had nowhere else.

"Harry, there are a few rules that you must follow if you come with me. One, you can not touch anything; two, you can tell no one of this room; and three, you have to keep our visitor a secret. Can you promise this?"

"Yes, Money." Harry was very serious.

"Good. Once Remus returns, we'll go to the Burrow and you can go flying."

Harry beamed a smile at that.

"Now to send word to our guest." She pointed her wand and sent a silvery otter out. Harry thought this was great and chased it until it went through the wall.

"Do again Money. Do again."

"Harry, I can't do it again right now. I just hope he's not in a meeting with Voldemort. I'm not sure how that will go over."

Harry looked at her confused, and Hermione realized she was treating him as though he was still seventeen. She grabbed a cauldron and began heating up some water. She grabbed several items and laid them out. Harry sat down in a corner and continued coloring.

Hermione had the potion well under way when the door opened. She went to the hall and saw Severus Snape. She put her fingers to her lips in the universal sign of hush. She led him to her lab and shut the door.

"I was questioned by Moody and Kingsley. At this point they believe a Death Eater wants to change sides and feels more comfortable with me. They were not thrilled, but have conceded to allow it to continue."

"You surprise me. I never thought you capable of such deceit."

"Well, I need your help."

Harry came over and looked at the new person and let out a shrill cry of glee.

"Uncle Sevie. You came to visit." He hugged Snape's leg.

"Uncle Sevie? I don't suppose you are going to explain that, are you?"

"You already know I was spy during the first war with the Dark Lord. At times I visited the Potters."

"I'll let you go with that. A cursory visitor doesn't earn the title uncle." Hermione turned to the cauldron. "I thought we can see if the potion has impaired Harry from aging. If all else fails, then he can always grow back up."

"I always knew you were intelligent. Of course you had to constantly prove it." Snape walked over to her work table. His steps were off because Harry was still attached to one leg. "I see you are almost done. All we need is a drop of Harry's blood." He grabbed a phial and needle. He pulled Harry off of his leg. "Harry, this will only hurt for a moment."

Harry barley flinched, and Hermione was surprised at Snape's gentleness. Snape gathered the blood and dropped it into Hermione's potion. There was a sizzle, and grey smoke rose.

"Well, that's very interesting." Snape said.

"He's not aging. This isn't good."

"I would agree, Miss Granger. Are you sure this was entirely an accident?"

"I told you, Brent put the collection container in the wrong place, and it leaked into some candy."

Snape crossed he arms. "Do have any more of those sweets?"

"Yes, I took a few so we could continue testing." She grabbed a container and handed it to Snape.

"You are seriously lacking in ingredients." Snape was looking over the shelves.

"I'm doing the best I can."

"I'm going to have to take a few with me. I'll let you know my results."

"Results of what?"

"I should be going."

"I wish you would tell me what you have in mind."

"I will in time."

"I hope my Patronus didn't get you into trouble."

"No trouble at all. I've told the Dark Lord I've hood winked a gullible member of the Order who is serving a spy for me." With that he was gone.

Hermione took Harry the kitchen for lunch. "He doesn't make trusting easy does he?"

Remus came back in time for lunch. Harry was not pleased with Hermione's cooking and was more interested in playing with his stew.

"Harry, if you don't eat, Hermione and I will not take you flying," Remus said.

"No fair." Harry pouted. He kept stirring the stew in his bowl.

Hermione felt a bit guilty. She wasn't much of a cook. It was something that she was never all that interested in learning. She could make the basics, and it served her, but clearly it didn't appeal to little Harry.

"It's okay, Remus. I'm sure after flying he'll want something and Mrs. Weasley will help out."

"Hermione, it's not that bad." Remus said and gave her a smile.

"But even I can admit it's not all that good either." Hermione stood up and wiped Harry's mouth and took off the bib she had transfigured from an old shirt. "Let's go to the Burrow."

Harry spent the afternoon flying with Ron and Ginny. Hermione spent it in turmoil. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell anyone the results she and Snape uncovered. For the first time in her life she was happy with her reputation of a know-it-all. She just hoped she would convincing enough to make every think she found the results. Off course she would credit Snape eventually. Once she could tell the Order.

"Remus, while you were at the meeting, I found something disturbing. I think the position has completely altered. He's not aging, so unless we can find a reversal then he's permanently two."

"Looks like you had a productive morning. Don't worry yourself, Hermione; I'm sure we'll find the reversal." Remus said. Clearly he didn't question her potion prowess.

"Money, I flew high. I flew high."

"That's great, Harry." Hermione said. "Exactly how high, Ron?" This was tinged with ire.

"It wasn't a big deal, Hermione, He fell once. Ginny and I found out Harrys bounce."

Hermione wasn't amused with Ron's joke. Everyone else was.

"Money, go flying?"

"Maybe another time." Ron snorted at Hermione's response. "Hush you," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley insisted that they stay for dinner. Ron let Harry take a nap in his room while Hermione and he went to paddock for privacy.

"So he's stuck at two?"

"Yes. Well, actually more like just over..." Hermione stopped. She just realized the true ramifications of Harry's new age. "Ron, he's been regressed to an age before Voldemort attacked him. The prophecy said he had to be marked as his equal."

"Bloody hell, Hermione."

"This is terrible."

"I'm glad the twins fired Brent. I think I'm going to send him some of the twins' nastier sweets, disguised of course."

"No, don't. Ron, this has to stay between you and me. I don't think this was an accident. Someone has deliberately de-aged Harry and either Brent's responsible or he's the scapegoat."

Dinner was eventful. Harry, liked a typical toddler, ended up wearing more than he ate. He was warming up to everyone, but still remained close to Hermione and Remus. When the three got back to Grimmauld Place, Hermione was ready for sleep.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Hermione turned to leave and was tackled by Harry. She barely managed to keep her footing.

"No leave. Money stay." Harry was already crying

"Harry, Hermione will be back tomorrow."

"No. No leave." Harry stomped his foot.

Hermione couldn't resist his adorable protest. "I'll just pop into Tonks' tomorrow to get some clothes."

"I asked Molly about the two of you staying at the Burrow Thursday for the full moon."

"Thanks. In all this excitement I forgot."

"I almost did too."

"Money, read to me."

"Okay, Harry."

"Moony come too."

"Yes, Milord. Your wish is my command." Remus bowed to Harry which elicited a giggle.

Hermione grabbed a well worn copy of _The Velveteen Rabbit_. Remus took the book and read. Harry cuddled up to Hermione, and before Remus finished they were both asleep. He went to his room for a camera and took a picture. It was one of those moments that should be preserved.

A/N This was originally two chapters, but I decided separate, they weren't long enough. As always praise must go to RR. She has such a hard job.

SVU101, sorry my mistake. I'm glad you LOVE it. That mean so much.

Thanks to all my reviewers. Your praise is appreciated.


	6. Helping Money

The next day Hermione took Harry with her to Tonks' flat to gather her stuff. It proved more difficult than she first thought. Mostly because Harry insisted he help her pack.

"Money, shirt," Harry announced and held up a blue shirt. She took it a placed it in suitcase. "Money, sock," Harry said. Hermione took the sock and put it with the shirt. Harry continued this until he grabbed a bra and couldn't identify it. Hermione snatched it from his hand.

"Harry, why don't you sit here and color."

"No. Help Money."

"That would help Money. I mean me."

"'Tay" Harry sat on the bed and began coloring. Hermione had most of her stuffed packed by magic in a few minutes.

Hermione took her suitcases to the Floo and then went back for Harry. When she returned she saw Brent coming through the fireplace.

"Brent, I'm so glad to see you."

Brent was very confused. "You are?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that I don't blame you in the least. Accidents happen."

"Really? I would have thought you would be ready to send me to Azkaban for hurting your best friend."

"I will admit the initial shock was full of anger, but I've cooled down since then. Besides, it's not like it's permanent. Harry will be good as new in no time."

"So, you found a cure then?"

"Not yet, but the entire Order is on it. It will be only a matter of time."

"I suppose they all know I was responsible."

"I won't lie and say that your name didn't come up, but I hold the twins even more responsible." At this point Hermione was amazing herself. She had decided since Snape had told her Brent was good at Potions to befriend him. She was holding out hope it was still an accident and he could prove useful in finding a cure.

"Is my sister here?"

"No. She went to work."

"Where are you going?"

"The Order thinks it best to put Harry in protective custody, and I have to go with him." Hermione took a step toward Brent. "Maybe you can help find the cure. Are you any good at Potions?"

"Not all that much." Brent turned back to the fireplace. "Thanks for sticking up for me." With a flash of green flames he was gone.

"Either Brent or Snape is lying. It must be strange, but I'm inclined to believe the murderer of Dumbledore." Hermione grabbed her suitcases. "Come on, Harry, time to go."

Remus wasn't at Grimmauld Place, so after dumping her stuff she took Harry to Diagon Alley with her. Before she left, she placed a glamour charm on him. She decided to match her eye color and give him dark blond hair. Her destination was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The shop was open but being manned by Lee and Verity.

"The twins are in the back; they thought you might come by. Guess it must be a super secret item."

"Something like that, Lee."

"Who's the kid?"

"Mike." Hermione headed for the back room before she could be questioned further. It wasn't that Lee was untrustworthy; it was the fact that the store had too many people that could eavesdrop.

"Sorry, Hermione, we still haven't a clue."

"We are still working, of course."

"Where's the container?" Hermione decided to get right to it.

"The what?"

"The container that contaminated the sweets."

"I think Verity took it for deposit."

"No, Fred, not yet. She said she was going to after her shift." George walked to a crate with several of the containers and pulled one out. "This is it. I marked it with a red X."

Hermione took it and opened it. She pulled out three phials and filled them.

"Will you bite our heads off if we ask you what you are doing?"

"No, but I won't answer you either." Hermione gave them a sickly sweet smile.

"Hey, we're just as involved in this."

"Yeah, we've been working on fixing Harry. We don't think it's fair he's stuck as a..."

"Hang on there, George, you don't want to say the B-word, Fred said. "Remember the last time?"

"Oh, yeah." George reached down and rubbed his shin.

Harry stuck his tongue out at George. Clearly he remembered the biting too.

"I think this version of Harry is more dangerous." Fred said. "Unless you were hiding Harry's desire to be a vampire from the world, Hermione?"

"You both are ridiculous. Now, for the future, please refer to him as Mike."

"Sure, thing, Money."

Hermione just sighed in frustration. She picked up Harry and headed for the door.

"Bye, Mike," Both twins said.

"Me Harry." Then for some reason the twins were dressed in diapers.

"Oh, my God!" Hermione could only laugh. "It must be uncontrolled magic." Hermione managed.

"This is not funny."

"So not funny," echoed Fred.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Hermione and Harry returned to Grimmauld Place. Hermione knew she had only a little while until Remus returned. Actually an hour. She sent her otter for Snape and set up the lab. Harry sat in his corner coloring.

"Uncle Sevie back." Harry said and attached himself to Snape's leg.

"What have you found?" Snape ignored Harry.

"Well, I think this was deliberate. Harry has reverted to an age before Volde-..."

"Don't say his name," Snape cut in.

"Fine. Before the attack."

"I see your point."

"Plus this container doesn't have the same Latenbra as the Breath-Effects."

"Actually, I already had that in mind. Someone altered the Latenbra of the sweet."

"This whole time we've been looking at the wrong potion?"

"Yes."

"Great." Hermione pulled at her hair. She turned to Snape. "I asked Brent if he would be willing to help, and he said he wasn't good at Potions."

"He's lying."

"I only have your word on that."

"No. You could ask McGonagall for his grades."

"She'll want to know why I want them."

"Hermione, for someone so intelligent, you haven't a clue. Tell her you wish to exonerate Brent. Tell her you feel he's been treated unfairly and hope to prove him incapable of making this potion."

"At this point no one does think him capable. His only crime is being a klutz."

"You are the one who doesn't believe me."

"I didn't say that. It's just that there's a lot of evidence on the opposite point of view."

"Harry love Uncle Sevie." Harry hugged Snape's leg harder.

"Maybe that's enough," Hermione said.

"You are indeed very odd, Miss Granger. You won't accept my word, but you will accept a two-year-old's?"

"Harry normally hates you."

"No, love Uncle Sevie."

"And now he seems to think you're special." Hermione looked at her watch. "You need to go. Remus could be here any moment."

"The full-moon is tomorrow. You will easily have an excuse to be out of the house."

"Except I will be at the Burrow." Hermione walked with Snape to the front door. "I have an idea. Send me an owl requesting a meeting. Everyone thinks I'm the contact for a renegade Death Eater."

"That would work. Of course the Order will insist on following you. I'll make the letter a Portkey. Bring it with you to the place it directs. I'll use masking spells to hide it initially."

"Bye-Bye" Harry waved to Snape. Hermione was a little shocked to see him wave a back. Harry started sniffling.

"Oh, Harry, don't cry. Snape will be back."

"Really?"

"Yes. I need him. We have to fix you."

"O'tay, Money."

"You really like your Uncle Sevie, don't you?"

"Yes. He gave me Mookie." Harry stopped. "Where Mookie?"

"I don't know. Harry, do you see Uncle Sevie often?"

"Yes. Daddy and Uncle Sevie yell."

"What do they yell about?"

"Me not know. Order. They say Order."

"Okay."

"And Bumbledore,"

"I think you mean Dumbledore."

Harry only shrugged.

"Do you remember what they said about him?"

"He old."

"I'm not sure what that was supposed to mean."

Hermione didn't get long to think about it, as Remus came through the door.

"It's raining gnomes and kneazles out there."

Hermione smiled. "Muggles would say cats and dogs."

"Well that too. Everything okay here?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Let's go out tonight."

"Sure, I'll just put glamour on Harry. I thought we should also call him another name. Mike was the first name I came up with."

"Well, let me change first. You pick. We'll stick to the Muggle world."

"Sure, London has cuisines from any country in the world. Let's go Italian."

A/N: I would like to thank RR for her help. Thanks go to all my reader and reviewers.


	7. Trusting Mr X

The restaurant was decorated like an Italian villa. Faux grapes hung from the ceiling to simulate sitting outside. Hermione had been there with her parents a few times. It wasn't long before they were seated and had placed their orders. Hermione thought it best to get Harry a plate and have him share her penne marinara. In the meantime, Harry was coloring the kids menu placemat.

"So, what have you been doing all day?" Remus asked.

"Well, I went to get more of the potion to test. I'm still now near a breakthrough, but I'm holding out hope."

"The Order is not as optimistic, I'm afraid. Kingsley and Moody are already talking about permanent arrangements to hide…" Remus looked at Harry and nodded his head.

"I guess we need code." Hermione took a sip of her water. "We can use Snuffles."

"I like it." Remus gave her a smile.

"There is more to the Snuffles problem. He's now younger than he was when he was attacked. I think this could affect how the P-thing works." Hermione looked at Remus.

"I understand what you mean."

"He's also not aging. Waiting around is not going to change anything."

"Hermione, you have taken on the role as Snuffles guardian mostly by default. He seems attached to you and me mostly, I'm too busy to be there full time. Not to mention my lycanthropy. I want you take the next few days off from all of this. Sometimes, if you take a step back and come at from a new perspective, you can surprise yourself."

"I know what you're saying, Remus, but I feel that we need to hurry. Imagine Voldemort getting a hold of this." Hermione kept her voice low.

"I know. That's why the Order wants to hide Snuffles. I should tell you that they think it best you go with him. Actually, that was my idea. I've seen you with him and know you would the best choice."

"Great. While I'm touched that you think I would be best for Snuffles, I'm not overly thrilled."

"It's not what you planned for yourself, huh?"

The waiter brought the meal. Hermione dished Harry a portion. He proceeded to smear it over his face as he ate. Hermione had learned by now to wait until Harry was finished to clean him.

"Oh, he was asking about Mookie today. Do you know what that is?"

"Oh that's his teddy bear." Remus' eyes darkened from ghosts of the past. "I suppose it would have been left in the house."

"Or the bear Dudley ripped up when Snuffles was young."

"How bad was it for Snuffles?" Remus leaned forward. "It was the one subject he was always reluctant to talk to me and the original Snuffles about."

"Well, I guess if I just say it was awful, it wouldn't be betraying anything."

Remus gave her wary smile. "I'll pin him down when he's older."

"There is something to all this." Hermione gestured to Harry. "It gives him a different childhood."

"I done, Money." Harry grinned at them with marinara sauce all over his face and bib. He even had a few noodles on him. Hermione and Remus could only laugh.

"Your son is so adorable and well behaved. You both must be very proud, "an older woman who sitting next to them said. She stood and left with a smile at Hermione and Remus and ruffle of Harry's hair.

Remus and Hermione stared at each other. Hermione them realized why the woman thought that. "Oh, no. I didn't even think when I made him a blond. I'm so sorry, Remus."

"It's okay, Hermione. No harm done. I guess I should feel flattered that she would think I'm young enough for you"

"Maybe she thinks I'm old enough for you."

"Would you care for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, your chocolate cannoli. We'll have two," Hermione told the waiter. She looked at Remus. "You'll love this."

"Well, it's chocolate, so it can only be so bad."

"After dinner, I want to stop at a store. If Snuffles is going to be young for awhile, he should have some toys. He also could use some new clothes. I'm tired of transfiguring his wardrobe.

"That might be a good idea."

The next morning, Hermione had a bag packed for Harry and her. She also packed a few of the toys she had purchased the night before. She woke Harry and went to breakfast. It was slightly alarming to Hermione that she had slipped into this pseudo-mother role. She conceded it was similar to how she acted to Harry normally. She would classify that more as a big sister more than mother, though.

"Hermione, you have a letter." Remus held out scroll.

"Thank you." Hermione took the item and unrolled the parchment.

_Meet me tonight in Hyde Park near the west gate at 11pm. Come alone. _

_X_

Hermione wordlessly handed Remus the letter. He read through it and sighed.

"Perfect. I won't be available. We'll need to contact Kingsley, Moody, and Arthur."

"I think I should go. They might have valuable information."

"I'm certain Moody will agree with you, but I really don't want to put you in danger."

An hour later at the Burrow, Kingsley, Moody, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Remus, Hermione, and Ron were gathered in the living room. The letter had been read by all, and everyone had been caught up. Hermione had already pocketed the letter. Moody had insisted on a thorough examination. What ever Snape did to hide that it was a Portkey worked. Hermione had been a bit nervous.

The Order was now in a debate as to whether Hermione should go. Molly, Kingsley, and Ron were opposed. Though Ron's vote didn't really count. Moody was for it. Arthur, Tonks, and Remus were seeing both sides.

"I've got an idea. I'll go as Hermione. My ability will allow me to pose as her," said Tonks.

"I'm not sure I like you being in danger either."

"Yeah, well, I'm an Auror, so it comes with the job."

"This might work," Moody said

"Except he will test you," Hermione said.

"You'll have to prepare Tonks."

"There's no way I can. Every time he's met with me he asks me something only I would know. There's little chance I'll predict correctly, and I may miss the one piece on information he asks for."

"Looks like he's thought of everything. Snape's probably already told all of the Order's secrets any way." Moody gave Hermione a look. "You still have your emergency Portkey?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled."

"No it's not. You are not the final word Alastor. I will not stand by and let you put a little girl in danger."

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect, I'm not a little girl. I'm of age. This person only trusts me and could provide us information to help in the war. With the Harry situation, we need all the help we can get."

Snape had been right; the Order had not let her go alone. She had five minutes before the Portkey activated. She knew it would send them into a panic, but hoped it would be for the best. If she came back and was able to fix Harry, then no harm done. Somehow she didn't think even Snape was that good.

Hermione pulled the letter out to hold it in her hand. She checked and now only had minute. She knew not to look at where the Order was hiding; Moody would have a conniption. She felt the tug and was gone.

She landed in a very dim and shabby room. It did have one redeeming quality. Its walls were all bookshelves.

"Miss Granger, what is my new nickname?"

"Uncle Sevie," Hermione replied without hesitation. "I knew you'd quiz me."

"I thought they may insist on sending Nymphadora." Snape gestured for her to sit. "I haven't found anything yet. I am of course still working and you will help me. First, the Dark Lord has decided the Order is a waist. He has two spies in it. I don't know whom. He has designs on the Ministry. He wants to destabilize it. He's also planning on assonating the governors of Hogwarts. You will take that back to Moody."

"How long will I be here?"

"That depends on the success we have. Follow me." Snape led her to a lab. It made her attempt at Grimmauld Place look pitiful. "I want you to begin a Separating Solution. That will show the true signature of whatever was used."

Hermione got right to work, and they fell in silence for a while.

"Out of curiosity, who is making Lupin's potion?"

"I believe Hestia Jones is. Why?"

"I told you, curiosity. I have been working on improving the recipe. I will give you that as well. You should also inform the Order that the Dark Lord is under the belief Potter is still with his relatives."

"Well, that narrows the spies then. All of the senior members know about the baby boom."

"Good. Maybe you can get rid of them"

Silence fell again, and Hermione finished. She dumped a Breath-Effect into the potion. It was only a moment before a light pattern sparkled above the cauldron. Snape came over and looked with Hermione.

"It seems three potions were combined."

"Yes, Miss Granger, and a few spells. Whoever made this was very gifted."

"Or had help? This could be the work of a group."

"Well said." Snape glanced at a clock. "You've been here four hours. You'll need to return. Even with me verifying your identity, this has been quite long." Snape led her back to the living room. "You'll need to be careful for a few days. Do not send me a Patronus. Moody will be watching you like a hawk. I will contact in about week to meet with you again."

"Okay. Thanks again for all your help."

"How much did you get out of Harry about me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." If her hesitation didn't give her away, then her flush did. Snape only gave her a look. "Alright. He said you talked with Mr. Potter about Dumbledore. Something about him being old. He also said you gave him Mookie."

"Well done."

"I guess that means you are not telling what the conversation was about?"

"You guessed correctly. Good night Miss, Granger."

"I wish you would trust me. I'm trusting you with my best friend."

"Only because you have no other choice."

"That's not entirely true. I've always thought you were on our side. I routinely defended you to Harry and Ron. Though I thought you…" Hermione paused, searching for a word. "Grumpy, I did think you were talented."

Snape looked at her for moment. His face remained impassive. He gave nothing of what he was thinking away. Then he arched an eyebrow. "Grumpy?"

"Well, I couldn't think of any other way to put it. At least not a nice way."

"I thank you for keeping it polite. You need to go." Snape tapped the letter and stepped back.

A/N: All hail the great RR for her quick turn around. The bad news is the next chapter could a little while. I want thank my readers. I'm not one of those who demands you review, but I do enjoy them. So a special thanks to Soulfully and Eternally, SVU101, loaned, Silbetato, Lunar Kasumi, Kelsey Halliwell, Bookworm,Annie, Tween Idol, DramaQueen4eva, Blue Note and Smoke, Shinigami3414, and Surfmistress.


	8. Gop

Hermione arrived back in the same spot she had left. She was immediately engulfed in a hug by Tonks.

"Merlin's sake, I was worried. Remus would have killed us. Not to mention Molly, Ron, and the rest of the line." Tonks barely breathed as she talked.

"I'm alright. The contact was very thorough in verifying my identity. I'm sorry to have worried everyone."

"Let's get you home. Moody has been having kittens."

Hermione was surrounded by Weasleys as soon as she arrived. Everyone was talking at once until Moody set off a bang from his wand.

"Alright, Missy, report."

"After confirming that it was me, they told me that Voldemort isn't concerned with the Order of the Phoenix. Pretty much it's considered low priority since Dumbledore's death. He plans on attacking the ministry, but is also planning to assassinate the school governors."

"We'll need to put them under protection," Kingsley said.

"Anything else?" Moody was giving her a hard look.

"Yes. There are two spies in the Order, but it wasn't known who. Based on the fact we've only told senior members about Harry, I would guess that the spies are lower down."

This garnered gasps from everyone. Clearly things were not going as they wanted.

"I thought that out in public we refer to Harry as Mike and codename him as Snuffles."

"Snuffles?" Ron gave Hermione a knowing look.

"I thought it appropriate."

Hermione was let go shortly thereafter. She went directly to the room she had been assigned. She was in the twins' old room, so she had it all to herself.

Hermione had been asleep for only a few minutes when the door opened. She sat up and saw Harry.

"Money, can I seep wiff you?"

"Of course you can. Was Ron snoring?"

Harry shook his head.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

He shook his head.

"Okay."

Harry cuddled closer, and Hermione put her arms around him. She felt him relax and soon was asleep. Hermione followed shortly.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Remus woke up sore and hungry. He remedied the latter with some porridge. He knew Hermione would be home after lunch. She had wanted to give him enough time to recover. While he was eager to hear about her night with the Death Eater, he also wanted sometime to snoop.

He went back to her room. Most of the papers were as he first saw them. He was glad she had been busy. He was most concerned about the cemetery. He wished he knew more about Muggle culture. Perhaps it was normal for Muggle teenagers to plan their death. Remus doubted it. Besides, why was Hermione involved?

It was when he got to a map of the cemetery that something clicked. There were four mausoleums: North, South, East, and West. Each one was divided into lettered sections.

Remus took the brochure to the study and found Hermione's earlier notes. NM V 2451 was written there. Remus looked at the map on the brochure and found the area. He glanced at his watch. He decided to go look at the place.

He gathered some Muggle money and set out. A few blocks from Grimmauld Place he hailed a taxi.

"Where to?"

"Southfield Cemetery."

"Which gate?"

"I honestly don't know. The one closest to the North Mausoleum."

"Well, that's easy enough. North Gate it is." The driver took off. "You know, Southfield is the second oldest Cemetery in London. Lots of famous people are buried there. The Mausoleums are mostly used for the poor or the unclaimed."

Remus was mildly concerned by what the driver meant by unclaimed. Could Muggles really not have loved ones claim their remains?

He paid the driver and headed inside the cemetery. It was a small walk to the North Mausoleum. He quickly located Section V and set about to find 2451. When he did, he found a shock.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Hermione was woken up by Harry screaming. Mrs. Weasley had come in and tried to get him to go back to Ron's room. Harry was having none of that.

"No. Want Money."

"It's okay , Mrs. Weasley he can stay with me."

"Well, I think it would best he stay with Ron."

"I'm guessing this is the old fashioned idea that boys and girls need separate rooms?"

"I'm sorry, it is how I was brought up."

"He was scared and wanted to feel safe."

"Want to go home, Money."

"Harry, lets have breakfast."

"No. Want home. Want Moony. Not like here."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I scared you, Harry." Mrs. Weasley was now worried. "I'll make you pancakes."

"Come on, Harry, you like pancakes. I promise you Mrs. Weasley is a very good cook."

"O'tay," he said. Harry was still pouting.

"We'll be down in a moment."

Mrs. Weasley beamed. She paused at the door. "Hermione, you will make an excellent mother."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

Hermione soon found that dressing Harry was an adventure in of itself. She managed to get his pajama top off to have him roll away from her. She spent several minutes grabbing him to get his bottoms off. She made the mistake of letting go, and off Harry went.

She ran into Ron on the landing. "I thought you would be interested in a near naked Harry running around outside."

"Thanks a lot, Ron. Help me, don't just stand there."

It did indeed take both of them to catch him. By that time Harry was covered in mud and hugging a gnome.

"We name him Gop," Harry proclaimed, grinning.

Hermione took Harry and Gop to the bath and cleaned them up. Once Harry was dressed, Hermione took him to kitchen.

"I think you'll want to take your compliment. back."

"Oh, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley hugged her. "I've chased everyone of my kids, and all but Charlie had less on than Harry."

Ron, Ginny, and Bill, who visiting with Fleur, blushed from embarrassment.

"Come to think of it, I don't Ginny liked clothes when she was that age."

"Mom!" Ginny was quick to cut her off.

Everyone was laughing now.

"Do not worry, Ginny. I was sort of an exhibitionist when I was young." Fleur flicked her hair. "If you got it flaunt it."

Ginny was grateful to her future sister-in-law.

"Money, can me have more?"

Hermione turned to look at Harry and saw a sticky mess. Harry was also feeding Gop butter.

"Of course you can," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Gop want more too."

After breakfast Hermione decided to head back early. Harry was getting antsy again. She grabbed their bags and Harry.

She was surprised to find the house quiet. At first Hermione thought that Remus was called away for an Order meeting, but dismissed that as neither Bill nor Mr. Weasley had been called.

"Remus?" Hermione called out. Harry followed right on her heels. She entered her room and noticed that her desk had been disturbed. She moved the papers and realized the cemetery brochure was missing.

"Harry, this is bad. I knew I should have locked the door." She dropped the bags and went down to the study. She found her notes had been moved around here too.

"I think someone's been nosy, Harry."  
Harry looked horrified and touched his nose.

"No, Harry, it just means that a person is looking at things they shouldn't."

"Gop seepy," Harry said.

"Well, why don't we get you and Gop settled then?"

A/N: I must bake my Beta a huge bunch of Brownies. She had this done in about an hour. I know I keep saying that the next chapter will be a while, then lying, but this time it is true as I haven't written a word yet. Hope you all enjoy.

Thanks again to all of my reader and my reviewers: Soulfully and Eternally, SVU101, loaned, Silbetato, Lunar Kasumi, Kelsey Halliwell, Bookworm,Annie, Tween Idol, DramaQueen4eva, Blue Note and Smoke, Shinigami3414, Surfmistress, Insomniticluvah, and almost.arwen.


	9. Secrets of Fying

Hermione left Harry sleeping with his gnome. She had been worried about Harry making it his pet, but so far it was well behaved. She made a mental note to research gnome diets and care later.

She went downstairs to wait for Remus. She knew he had to have been the one to rummage. Part of her understood that he was concerned for Harry, but the other part was angry at the breach of privacy.

She heard the door open and was ready to jump, but stopped in time when she saw Ron.

"Hey, sorry to startle you, but I needed to get away. Mom and Fleur are getting annoying."

"It's okay."

"Where's Remus?"

"I don't know exactly. I think he found my notes on the cemetery. The brochure is missing."

"Oh, heavens. He's probably thinking Harry's the most morbid kid in the world."

"Look, Harry and I needed access to the computer. He had to be the customer. I'm the one who knows how to hack."

"I still can't believe Muggles plan their funerals that early. Harry's seventeen. At least he will be in a few days."

"They don't really, but it's all about making a sale. Do you think we should have a party?"

"Of course, but how many candles should we put on the cake?"

Hermione glared at him. "I guess I could make lunch."

"No need. Mom sent it with me. My excuse was you have to take care of Harry and needed some help. She was only too keen to help."

"Be careful there. You're having a Slytherin moment, Ron."

He threw a pillow at her, and she threw it back.

"How much do think he's on to?"

"Depends on where he's at right now."

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

_Merope Riddle_

_6 August 1907_

_31 December 1926_

Remus couldn't stop looking at the name. He paced back and forth in front of the area. He was not looking forward to questioning Hermione about this.

He returned to Grimmauld Place and heard Hermione in the kitchen with Ron. He hoped she hadn't visited her room yet. When he stepped in and saw the bags, he stepped over to desk, and his heart sank. She knew.

He left Hermione's room and went to Harry's. He was sleeping peacefully and hugging a gnome. Remus was more than confused.

"He named it Gop," Hermione said from the doorway.

"Checking up on Harry?" Remus asked.

"No. I was coming to you."

"How did you know I came in?"

"I enchanted my door. I figured you would return to the scene of the crime."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm concerned about what you three are up to."

Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder. "I know, but it's not my secret to tell, and I promised Harry I would keep it."

"Things have changed now. I didn't want the three of you going off, and I really don't want you and Ron going off."

"I would hope you would give Ron and me more credit." Hermione was shouting now.

"Why should I? All three of you are insane."

"Dumbledore thought we could handle this."

"Did it ever occur to you that Dumbledore was meaning for him to still be alive?"

The two were shouting now.

"I'm not sure. I'm not Dumbledore, so I can't tell you how he thought, and I will not breach Harry's trust!" Hermione screamed.

"No fight!" Harry was sitting up with tears running down his face.

Instantly Remus and Hermione rushed to comfort him.

"Harry, Remus and I were just having a disagreement."

"We'll stop, I promise."

The three sat there. Remus and Hermione were hugging Harry, and he was hugging Gop. Once Harry was settled they ended the hug.

"Why don't we get you and Gop some lunch?"

Harry gave Hermione a smile. Remus reached down and picked him up. They went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Where's Ron?"

"I sent him home. I didn't want a witness." Hermione's tone was a tad harsh.

"I don't want to start shouting again."

"We'll just to talk about something else then."

"Will you at least tell me who Merope Riddle is?"

"I'm not sure I should."

"I understand you have loyalty to Harry, but …"

"It's not just that, Remus. It will only serve to worry you more."

"Money, can I go fying?'

Hermione turned to Harry. His request had surprised her.

"Harry, you wanted to come home."

Harry pouted, and he looked down. Hermione realized why parents caved so easily to their children.

"Harry why don't I take you tomorrow?" Remus offered

"No fair. Want to fye."

"I have an idea." Hermione jumped up and ran from the room. She returned a few minutes later with a toy broom that was modeled after Harry's Firebolt. "I picked this up as gag gift for Harry's birthday. He'll just get it early."

"Why don't we adjourn to the drawing room. It has more room for flying."

While Harry was flying with Gop, Hermione and Remus sat in chair near the Black family tree.

"I'm going to let you off the hook about Merope Riddle," Remus said. "For now anyway."

"Thanks. I sympathize with you, but I still feel that this is something that Harry will want to keep secret."

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Remus and Hermione were invited to dinner. At first neither was interested. but Ron practically begged them on bended knee. Harry insisted on bringing Gop Hermione wasn't keen on leaving the gnome unattended, so she consented.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron took Harry outside so he could fly some more. This left Remus with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"I found something about the secret trip."

Mrs. Weasley perked up. "Really? What?"

"They were visiting the grave of Merope Riddle. It must a Muggle relative of Voldemort, but I'm not sure which."

"Why in heavens would they want to visit the grave of one of You-Know-Who's relatives?"

"No idea, Arthur, and Hermione isn't budging." Remus was clearly frustrated. "Why would Dumbledore charge three teenagers with a secret mission?"

"Maybe because he thought they were the best for the job?" Ginny said. She placed a cup of coffee by each person.

"I don't suppose you know anything about the mission, Ginny?"

"I'm sorry, Remus, but no. Harry only told Hermione and Ron about it. I do know he saw Dumbledore several times last year."

"McGonagall mentioned that too. She had no idea what they were about. Harry has also been tight-lipped about where he and Dumbledore went the night Dumbledore was killed."

Outside, Hermione and Ron were sharing an extendable ear.

"I knew he knew more about Merope than he was letting on."

"Yeah, and now he's told my mother. She'll be on us forever now. I was a little surprised Harry hadn't told Ginny, though."

"Harry was really big about following Dumbledore's instructions to the letter. He didn't include Ginny or Remus."

"What are we going to do now that Harry's so young?"

"Nothing for now. Our concern is keeping the Snuffles situation under wraps."

"Money, we go home now?"

"Yes, let's go collect Remus."

"I wish I could go with you. Actually I wish I could go further away."

"Just think Ron, Bill and Fleur will be married soon enough."

"No they can't, Hermione. They would have already been married by now."

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Harry was not going to bed, and no matter what Remus tried it failed. Hermione and Ron were watching him literally chase Harry around the room.

"Just let him stay up. When he runs out of gas, tuck him in."

Remus stared at Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"I guess I never thought like that. My parents were more for a rigid bedtime."

"If you think your parents were rigid, you should have had my mother, Remus," Ron said.

"My parents waited to have children and put effort in to researching various ideologies. Both my parents say experience was the best teacher. I liked staying up to read. My parents let me. They always took an intellectual approach to things."

"You must have had some childhood," Remus said

"It was a bit lonely. I always wanted a sibling. In truth, I wanted a little brother."

"I can give you an older one. Hey, you can have two that are identical."

"Thanks, Ron, but I don't really want the twins."

"How about Bill? I mean you won't have to really see him much with him getting married and all."

"No, Ron."

"Charlie, then. He's quiet, lives in Romania, and he can get you dragon hide really cheap."

"Ron, stop trying to give your brothers away."

"How about Ginny then?"

"Ron!"

"Well, I would like to try being an only sibling. I wouldn't mind some alone time."

"You'll soon be moving out and wishing you were right back home." Remus sat down in the chair opposite the sofa. "Believe me, I did."

"You didn't have as many siblings as I did."

"Maybe not, but I missed my family a whole lot."

"Money, I find spider." Harry had it in his hand. It started crawling toward his fingertips.

Ron jumped back. "Harry, get it away."

"No like spider?" Harry had a mischievous look.

Ron became the one being chased and Harry was giggling the whole time.

A/N: As always, I want to thank my awesome Beta RR. I want to thank everyone who read, reveiwed, and beg for updates. You guys ROCK!


	10. Rowbie

Snape had been right about Moody watching Hermione. She also found several tracing charms placed on her. She was in luck that Snape had sent her post two days after their last meeting. She really needed to talk with Snape. She had managed to find two of the spells used. It was slow going. Hermione was beginning to think that whoever did this was a genius.

She was due to meet with Snape the morning after Harry's birthday. Everything was planned out. Moody wanted her tracked. She hoped Snape was prepared for this. She had no way to warn him until she got there. He was using the same Portkey idea he used last time.

Meanwhile, Harry was still a happy-go-lucky toddler. He was looking forward to his birthday. Hermione had decided to get him another teddy bear to replace the missing Mookie. Ron had taken charge in planning Harry's party. Hermione thought at first it was more about not helping with the wedding plans, but quickly learned Ron really wanted Harry to experience a happy birthday.

She had the morning to herself to get the bear. She also decided to attempt something else. She located Brent's flat in a wizard area of London. She used a few advanced spells to get inside.

The flat was neat and Hermione was thankful for that. She too was extremely neat. Harry and Ron had often teased her. Her attention to detail would help her replace the items to their specific places. Messy places were her bane. Tonks had always known something had been moved because Hermione could never master chaos.

She sifted through his desk, but found nothing useful. She went over bookshelves, cabinets, and even the kitchen. She then moved into the bedroom. Here she found a few oddities.

"_The Great Wizard Families of Britain_, _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_," Hermione read. "These were in the Black library."

Several more titles were familiar as dark tomes. Hermione was quickly becoming concerned with Brent. She didn't find any specific evidence that tied him to Harry's fountain of youth.

She left the flat and was heading down the steps as Brent was coming up.

"Hermione!" Brent was clearly off-guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry's birthday party is tomorrow, and I came to invite you." She would have to get with Ron.

"That's very kind of you."

"I told you I don't blame you for the situation."

"Where will it be?"

"The Burrow at 11 o'clock.

"I'll try to make it."

"Great. I'll see you then."

CG

Remus was cover in cereal and eggs. He wasn't sure what went wrong, but breakfast had ended in a food fight. There was no clear victor as Harry and Gop were covered as well. With a few waves of his wand, Remus had the kitchen clean. He grabbed the filthy Harry and Gop and headed for the bath.

This quickly became a new adventure. Gop seemed to hate water, and Harry wanted to run away. He chased him all over the house. He finely had caught him when the door opened.

Hermione didn't know what to make of the scene. Remus was holding Harry by his pajama bottoms and had Gop biting his arm. All three were cover in food and dust.

"I see we had an eventful morning."

"I'm so happy to see you."

"I'll take Harry and Gop. You go and shower."

Remus gave her a grateful look and headed off.

"Okay, Harry, time to get clean."

Harry stiffened his legs and dropped his weight as all toddlers protest.

"No bath, Money. No!"

"Okay. That's fine, but Gop and I will get to play with these boats all by ourselves." Hermione pulled a few bath boats from her shopping bags.

Harry was putty in her hands now and agreed to have the bath.

Remus poked his head in to see Harry happily playing with Gop and his boats.

"I'm starting to think you are amazing."

"I've resorted to bribery. I should be ashamed."

CG

Ron had gone all out for Harry's party. There were balloons in red and gold, cake with a Snitch on it, and Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. It was a small gathering. Only the Weasleys and a few other Order members were there.

Harry loved every present he ripped into. Ron had told everybody to bring child gifts. He decided even when Harry was returned to his normal age he would appreciate them.

Hermione contributed a piñata and pin the tail on the donkey. The twins decided to add a bit of fun to it by enchanting the horse to run around on the poster. The only hiccup was Brent's welcome.

"What are you doing here?" George said.

"Yeah, we don't want another baby boom," Fred added.

"Both of you lay off. I invited Brent. It was an accident. We need to forgive him."

Both muttered something they would never let their mother hear them say as Ron walked over. Hermione sent him a pleading look. She hoped he caught on.

"Brent, so glad you could make it." Ron's tone was jovial.

"Thanks." Brent was surprised.

"There's plenty of food. We're having a buffet, so help yourself."

The rest of the afternoon went on pleasantly.

Later that evening, Hermione stood in Harry's door. He was hugging Gop with one arm and his new bear with the other. He had proclaimed its name Rowbie. Hermione was very happy he liked the bear.

"Harry asleep?" Ron asked when Hermione entered the drawing room.

"Yes." She sat down beside him. "Thanks for helping with Brent."

"Look, Hermione. I blame him, but I figured you had a reason for inviting him."

"_Keep you're friends close and your enemies closer,_" Hermione quoted.

"What sort of advice it that?" 

"It's from _The Godfather_. It's an American movie. I think Brent is up to something and I want him around to keep an eye on."

"Be careful, okay?" Ron's eyes were full of worry.

"I promise."

CGCG

Hermione walked towards the Hog's Head. No one was out on this end of town. The windows to the bar were too filthy; Hermione couldn't tell if anyone was inside. She headed past. She checked her watch and pulled out Snape's letter. She hoped he was as prepared as last time. Moody had put several tracking spells on her.

She felt the tug and off she went. She was in some kind of field.

"You have eight tracking spells on you. Moody has outdone himself." Snape handed her a bundle. "I want you to change into the clothes provided. Place your current clothes in the bag."

Hermione went behind a group of bushes and did as she was told.

"Just leave it. The Order I'm sure will come and collect it once I remove the tracking spells." Snape waved his wand and removed a broken hair clip out of his pocket. He held out for Hermione to touch it, and off they were.

Draco was sitting on Snape's couch when the two arrived. He barely looked up from his book as they headed by to the lab.

"I was able to find a few of the spells," Hermione said.

"Excellent. I have the potion solved, and I am brewing an antidote. Once we have all of the spells worked out Mr. Potter will be back to his annoying teenage self."

"One would think you almost care."

"Perish the thought. You will get all the credit."

"But…"

"No, Hermione, Mr. Potter needs to still believe I'm his enemy."

"I won't ask why just to hear you tell me that you refuse to say. Instead I will change the subject slightly. I've been making overtures of friendship to Brent."

"That could be useful."

"I snuck in his flat already."

"How industrious of you."

"He has several books that matched titles in the Black library. Particularly in the genre of genealogy."

Snape didn't say anything. He paced in front of Hermione.

"I'm not sure what to make of that. Unless he's following back into Black tradition."

"He hasn't treated me differently. Actually, when we worked with each other, he was friendlier with me than the twins."

"There are some pure-bloods that would find you an exception. They would either kill you outright for proving their creed false, or try to prove…" Snape stopped and stared at Hermione. "I think I have one explanation for his interest in genealogy. He could be trying to prove you are related to a wizard family."

"Well, he won't find it. Neither of my parents knew of magic."

"It may not be immediate, and the relation could have been a Squib. Most Wizard families send the unwanted child to the Muggle world."

"It doesn't matter."

"Perhaps not to you." Snape sat opposite Hermione. "Now for the information."

A/N: My sincerest apologies for the wait. I have been busy. I will not go into details. Let's just say I don't issues. It's more like subscriptions. I hope you are all still with me.

As always I want to thank RR for Beta work. She is the best. I thank all of my readers, reviews, and Shinigami3414 who pleaded so nicely.


	11. Hide and Seek

Hermione's return was met with a rush of people. Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley fell on her so fast, Hermione's head was spinning. She didn't have time to think before she was Apparated away to the Burrow.

"What happened, girly?" Moody was as gruff as ever.

"I met with the spy."

"Now's not the time to be smart. What happen to the tracking charms? They were all removed. You also changed clothes."

"They detected the charms, and it was their idea to change clothes. I guess they thought you would place something traceable in them. They were right. And since you didn't tell me about that, one would think you don't trust me."

"I don't trust anybody. I also think you're hiding something." Moody was digging in his pockets.

Mrs. Weasley threw down a dish towel. "That's enough, Alastor. Hermione is loyal to both Harry and the Order. She would never betray either." She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Now, dear, off to bed. Remus is probably waiting up at Grimmauld Place."

"Not before she's debriefed." Though Moody's tone had softened, he still gave Hermione a hard look.

"Well, there's not much to tell. We spent most of the time making sure I wasn't followed."

"Get on with it."

"It seems that Voldemort..." Hermione paused for the collected gasps. "Has a plan in motion to capture Harry. I don't think he knows about Harry's new age, but my contact can't be sure."

"We'll have to get him into hiding," said Mr. Weasley. "I know this might be inconvenient to you, Hermione, but would you consent to be Harry's guardian? He seems the most comfortable with you and Remus and…" Mr. Weasley clearly didn't know how to finish that statement.

"I understand. Remus is more important to the Order. No, I don't mind." Hermione was surprised a little at this. She was quickly becoming attached to tiny Harry.

"I believe that covers everything for the night." Mrs. Weasley's voice had taken on a strong tone. No one seemed to argue with her.

Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a grateful smile and headed for the fireplace. Remus was indeed waiting up. He was pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. Harry was mirroring him exactly. Hermione smiled at the sight.

"Hermione!" Remus rushed over to her and hugged her. "I'm glad you're alright. Tonks said they lost the tracking charms."

"My contact was prepared for them. I'm sorry to give everybody a scare."

"Money, me missed oo." Harry wrapped his arms around her leg.

Remus looked at Harry. "I put you to bed."

"Wanted to see Money, Moony." Harry had the mask of pure innocence over mischief.

"And now you've seen me, so off to bed."

"Want to stay."

"No, Harry, we have to get up early, so go to bed."

"Read me story?"

"Okay."

Hermione followed Harry upstairs. She tucked him in his bed and snuggled beside him. He had picked _The Ugly Duckling_. Remus joined them with Harry in the middle. She continued to the end, though Harry had fallen asleep.

"I'm guessing this is a Muggle story."

"Yes, it was one of my favorites. I felt I was like the duck, but with family. I'm still waiting to grow into the swan."

Remus didn't know what to say, so he just remained quiet.

CG

The next morning was a rush of packing. Hermione was truly grateful for being a witch. Remus helped her by keeping Harry out of her hair. He had tried to "help" again.

Breakfast was cereal to be quick. Then the three Flooed to the Burrow. There it was such a whirl-wind, that by the time Hermione and Harry arrived at the new safe-house, Hermione's head was spinning. She was happy when everybody had left.

"Well, Harry, it's just you and me now. Do you want macaroni and cheese again?"

"Yes, Money," Harry said with a huge smile.

Hermione decided it would be easier to have the same. She was coming to a new appreciation of her parents. Both had to raise her and keep office hours. She decided a nice Christmas present was in order.

After dinner, Hermione put Harry to bed. It was much easier tonight as he was tired from their busy day. Hermione decided to wait to unpack. She grabbed one of her books and sat on the couch in the living room. She was impressed with the size of the house the Order provided. She figured Harry and she could make this a home until he was returned to his proper age.

Hermione put the book aside. The words weren't sinking in. Hermione had to be honest with herself. She was enjoying tiny Harry. For the first time since she met him, her best friend was happy. Sure he had moments of happiness, but that's all they were, moments. Harry usually carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tiny Harry's biggest concern was Gop eating his bed linens.

Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes. All her life she had heard the stupid phrase "_you can't have your cake and eat it too_." She finally understood the meaning of it.

Hermione sat right up on the sofa. The early warning alarm had sounded. That meant someone was attempting to break down the wards. She wasted no time and headed upstairs to Harry's room, but ran into a person on the stairs.

Hermione let out a scream, but it was silenced quickly.

"Miss Granger, I don't think that wise. We have little time, so please listen."

Hermione had recovered enough to realize this was Snape.

"You can't expect a person to be calm after scaring them." Hermione had led Snape back to the sofa. "How did you find this place?"

"My intention was not to frighten you. I've come to collect you and Harry because this location has been compromised. You will need to pack quickly."

"No need. I haven't unpacked. I'll get Harry."

She rushed up stairs. Part of her was worried this was a trap. So far Snape had provided accurate information and was helping to fix Harry, but it could all be a dodge. She made a decision to trust him again. The majority of her brain seemed to think this was the best way.

She didn't bother waking Harry. She grabbed him up and used magic to levitate the bags downstairs. Harry barely stirred. She added her bags and headed down to meet Snape.

"I'll need send the bags another way."

Hermione release her spell. She then watched as Snape sent several spells, destroying pieces of furniture and putting holes in the walls. He then sent a stream of yellow light at the gathered luggage, and it disappeared.

"Time for us to leave." Snape held out copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

She placed hers and Harry's hand on it. The three of them were jerked to their destination. Harry's weight made her landing shaky. Snape steadied her when they arrived in a clearing. This surprised Hermione.

"I thought we were going to your house."

"That's too dangerous. Both the Death Eaters and the Order know of it. Follow me."

Snape began down a path. Hermione followed. Harry was becoming too heavy for her.

"I should carry him. I promise not run away with him."

Hermione handed over Harry. She was uneasy, but didn't see any other way. They walked on for a while. About an hour later they came to a cabin. It looked as though no one had live in it for a hundred years.

Snape gave her a smirk when she turned to him. "I think you are forgetting magic. Besides, I would think you of all people would know the proverb _don't judge a book by its cover_." He opened a door and let her in.

It was cozy. Not at all how Hermione thought Snape would live. The main room was completely open with the furniture making the distinctions of use. The kitchen was only separated by a bar.

"My room is there." Snape pointed to a door beside the fireplace. "I will show you to your rooms."

It was actually four rooms; a sitting area, a huge bathroom, and two bedrooms on the second floor. Snape went to one of the bedrooms and deposited Harry into a bed.

"I thought you and Harry should have some privacy. Goodnight, Miss Granger." Snape closed the door. Hermione just crawled in beside the still-sleeping Harry.

A/N: As always, I want to thank my Beta RR. A special thanks to surfmistress. She was the first to mention tiny Harry. I liked it so much I used it. Hope you don't mind surfmistress. I want to thank my readers and those who review. I love reading them. I also must say that Shinigami3414 is good at begging for updates.


	12. Once Upon a time

Hermione felt something pushing her. She batted it away, still half asleep.

"Money, wake up. Money, wake up." Harry's soft voice barely pierced the fog of slumber.

"MONEY!" Harry screamed directly in her ear.

"What?" Hermione found herself in an unfamiliar bed with Harry beside her.

Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Gop gone."

Hermione engulfed him into a hug. She forgot all about the gnome in her haste to flee with Snape.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I must have left him back at the other house. I'm sure Remus will take of him."

Harry was not happy and continued to cry. Snape entered and saw them together.

"May I ask what is bothering the young Mr. Potter?"

"Unca Sevie!" Harry launched himself off the bed. Snape caught the toddler. Hermione caught the ghost of a smile before the typical reserved face returned.

"I forgot Gop," Hermione replied. At Snape's confusion she continued. "He adopted a gnome."

"I see. I thought you would like breakfast."

"We'll be down as soon as we dress."

CG

Remus knew something was wrong. The wards were completely down, and there were magical signatures all around. The house was ransacked. Holes were in the living room wall, and upstairs he found both bedrooms destroyed. He sent a Patronus directly to Mr. Weasley.

He then heard a noise coming from Harry's bed. Remus cautiously walked toward it with his wand raised. When he pulled back the disheveled covers he found Gop eating a pillowcase. The gnome didn't stop its meal. Gop barely paid Remus any notice.

"Remus, we're here." Mr. Weasley had brought Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks.

"They're gone. As you can see there was a struggle."

"But nothing matching Hermione's signature." Tonks was waving her wand around.

"I find it hard to believe she went without a fight," Remus said.

"She may have been caught unaware. Like when she was asleep," Kingsley said.

Remus looked horrible. He knew Harry would at least live long enough to be brought to Voldemort, but Hermione would likely be killed instantly. This got Remus thinking. Where was her body? The Death Eaters would have no reason to take it. They didn't strike Remus as the type to hold funeral services for those they felt were inferior.

"There's more than meets the eye here," Remus said aloud.

"One thing we do know," Moody groused. "Hermione's spy was telling to the truth about a leak in the Order."

CGCG

Hermione led Harry to the kitchen. Snape and Draco were already sitting down and eating. Hermione fixed Harry's bib and began to fix their plates.

"Good morning again, Professor. Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Snape greeted.

Draco only mumbled. Hermione noted that he was clearly not a morning person.

Hermione dug into her breakfast while trying to encourage Harry to eat his. This was proving easier said then done. He kept looking at Draco. Hermione was worried it was the height thing, but that wasn't the case. Harry gathered a spoonful of porridge and flung it at Draco. It hit right over his left eyebrow, oozing down.

This woke up the testy Slytherin.

"What the…?"

Harry answered with another hit; this one in the immaculate hair-do.

"Stop that," Hermione chastised Harry. She waved her wand at Draco, vanishing the two globs.

"I suppose I can forgive the brat. By the way, Granger, what did you name your spawn?"

Hermione paused and glanced at Snape. She had thought he would have told Draco the truth. Then she remembered that Draco wasn't strong enough to keep Voldemort out of his head.

"His name is Mike, but he's not my child. He's my cousin." Hermione hoped Draco didn't pick up on the pause. She shouldn't have worried.

"Whatever." Draco was no longer interested. He snapped _The Daily Prophet_ and continued his breakfast.

"Draco, it will be necessary for you to keep an eye on young Michael here while Hermione and I continue our research."

"Sure, Severus. As long as he doesn't throw food anymore."

CGCG

"What's going on?" Ron asked his brothers. Both George and Fred had Extendable Ears in use.

"You better have a listen." George looked concerned as he handed Ron another Extendable Ear.

"…they know? It wasn't as though every member knew about it." Remus was very angry.

"They main focus should be in locating both Potter and Granger."

"But were do we start looking, Minerva?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was full of worry.

Ron's eyes grew wide with realization.

"Who took Hermione and Harry?" he asked the twins.

"They don't know, but think it's someone from the Order 'cause they knew about the secret hideout." Fred laid a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

The conversation in the living room continued.

"We could try to reach out to Hermione's contact," Tonks suggested. "They could know something."

"The problem with that idea is we don't have a name. We'll have to wait for them to send an owl." Remus' voice still had a hard edge to it.

"We need to figure out everyone who knew about the safe house," Moody grumbled.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Mr. Weasley said. "That will only serve to point fingers, not find Hermione and Harry."

Moody grumbled unintelligibly. Ron took the Extendable Ear out. He was really worried. He headed to his room, but ran into Ginny on the way.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"Hermione and Harry are missing. From what I can piece together, it looks like they were taken last night."

"I thought they were going into hiding. I mean Mom and Dad wouldn't even tell us where they were going."

"Someone knew." Ron punched his hand into the wall. "The Order has a traitor, and my best friends are in danger." Ron moved past her. When he got to his room, he slammed the door. He was so angry he wasn't able to concentrate. He could almost hear Hermione telling him he needed to calm down. He sat down on his bed and flopped back. His mind was still whirling, but a plan was forming out of the chaos.

CG

Draco looked at Harry with a bit of trepidation. He wasn't sure exactly what to do with the toddler.

"Read me story." Harry put a book in Draco's lap.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," Draco read. "Well, this sounds odd... Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess named Snow White." Draco paused. "What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Read," Harry commanded.

"She lived with her father, the King but her mother had died years ago. Her father wanted her to have a mother, so the King married a beautiful woman of a neighboring land, but the new Queen had a secret. She was a witch with an enchanted mirror. She often used this mirror to aid her. This day she approached the mirror and asked, "_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all_?" The mirror's reply was, "_Snow White_." Draco stopped again. He flipped through the book. "What kind a witch poisons an apple? Why not curse her or turn her into a statue."

"You not read."

"I refuse to read this rubbish."

Harry stared at Draco.

"Want story."

"I'll tell you a story. It's about your cousin, Mike. She was the meanest Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She always had to get better grades than me. She even punched me."

"Money punched you?"

"Yes. She has always hated me."

"Money no like you?"

"No. That's okay, though; I don't like her either."

Before Draco knew it Harry had kicked his shin and ran off.

Snape and Hermione came from the lab and found Draco looking frantic.

"Draco, what are you doing looking in the closet?"

"Mike ran away from me, and I can't find him." Draco's voice was just above a whisper.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't even know. He wanted me to read some non-sense about a witch, and then he kicked me."

Hermione had her wand out and was pointing it at Draco. "Is that all that happened, Ferret?"

"Alright, alright. I said something about you."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Miss Granger. I have the wards set. He is somewhere in the house." Snape turned to Draco. "I think it best you retire to your room."

CG

Ron thought he was out of his mind. Harry was the brave one of the group, Hermione was the brains, and he…well he thought of himself as the one that relieved stress. Yet, here he was standing in front of Brent's door. His friends were missing, and Ron knew he had to do something. He decided Brent was going to give him answers. One way or the other.

A/N: I want to thank my most wonderful Beta RR. She is the best. I want to thank Blue Notes and Smoke, she was the first to review Ch. 11. I thank all of you who have read, reviewed, and made me a favorite/ put this story on alert. It means a lot. It was pointed out by rbt1980 that Harry should be younger than two. Yes, I fudged on the age by calling him two. I rounded. I have also forgot Crookshanks, so let's say he's with Hermione's parents.


	13. Truth or Dare

Hermione was becoming frustrated. Snape's cabin was not the cozy little thing it presented itself when she first saw it. He had clearly used magic to change the space relations. She had no idea where Harry would go if upset. She herself used to hide under her bed.

With a flash, Hermione headed for their rooms. She went directly for Harry's bed, but found nothing. She sat on the end and pulled her hair. It was then she heard crying. It was faint, but noticeable. She followed the sound to her room. She bent down and, on a whim, checked under her bed. Sure enough, Harry was there. She pulled him out and hugged him tight.

"Money, me no like Dray if he no like 'oo," Harry said, still sniffling.

"Harry, he's not all bad. He said he was reading you a story."

"But he read it wrong. He not read like 'oo"

Hermione hugged him closer and rocked with him. Harry calmed down soon.

"Harry, I need you to listen. Draco and I were not nice to each other, but now we are working together, okay? He may call me names, but it's just him being… Draco." Hermione hugged him again. "I also need you to play pretend still. I need you to pretend your name is Mike, like before with Moony."

"'Tay, Money. Me be Mike. Me still no like Dray."

Hermione laughed. "You don't have to. We need to go tell your Uncle Sevie that you are all right."

"No need, Miss Granger. I can see that for myself."

CG

Brent didn't have a clue what had hit him. Out of nowhere he was hit with a Disarming Charm and then stunned. He was still fuzzy on the details. As he was coming to, he noticed that he was in his own apartment. He then focused in on the angry redhead sitting across from him.

"I'm not happy. My friends are in danger, and you are responsible. You de-aged Harry. I know it was on purpose. You are going to tell me why, or I'm not going to give you the antidote to the poison I fed you while you were out."

Brent looked at Ron, but scoffed, "You didn't poison me."

"Give it a few minutes, Brent. You'll soon have gripping pains. Then nausea will set in."

"I've heard about your performance in Potions."

"So?"

"Well if you're such a great Potions master," Brent said, dripping with sarcasm, "what's the name of the poison you gave me?"

"Telling you would be stupid even for me. Besides, the honest answer is I don't know. I swiped it from Hermione. She's cleverly organized. See, she has the box that has poisons paired off with their antidotes. Really simple."

Brent lost all of his cockiness with that statement.

"Okay, I admit I created the potion that made Potter younger."

"Why?"

"I wanted him out of the way. He was hurting Hermione."

"What?"

"It's always about Harry Potter. Hermione is in just as much danger from You-Know-Who. Possibly more. The Order has never really considered this. I knew she would jump to protect Potter if he were a baby. This meant she would be protected too."

Ron shook his head. He stood up and walked toward the front windows, then turn sharply around looking at Brent.

"This makes no sense. You're acting like you're in love with Hermione."

"I'm not sure, but she has been nothing but kind to me. She always defended me to your brothers."

"What about the idiot routine?"

"I guess you saw through it."

"Hermione did." Ron walked back to Brent. "Hermione and Harry were taken last night. I'm getting the sense you have no idea where they are."

Brent strained against the ropes that held him. "What do you mean they were taken?"

"I was speaking English. Death Eaters found out about the obviously no-so-secret location and took them."

"Why would you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Well, you did give Harry that potion."

"But that was to keep her protected by the Order. I should have known they would prove incompetent."

"I'm not saying I believe you, but if you didn't set up the plan to capture Harry and Hermione, who did?"

"How the hell should I know?"

CG

Hermione was tired, frustrated, and angry. Every step closer Snape and she got; they seemed to take five steps backward. The antidote Snape had made managed to combat the potion, but the spells that had been added were proving difficult.

"We should break for the evening. We can have a fresh approach in the morning."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I feel like I'm running in circles. At least the antidote works."

They headed out of the lab. Hermione flopped down in a chair in the living room. Harry came running over and jumped into her lap.

"Money, 'oo done."

"For the night. Ready for dinner?"

"Yes. Want cheese."

"No, Michael, we will not be having macaroni and cheese. We will be having fish." Snape left for the kitchen.

"I thought Mike wanted cheese. What the bloody hell was Severus on about?"

"I had complained that Mike would only eat macaroni and cheese, and Snape said he detests it."

"Granger, I'm talking about how Severus knew your cousins idiom."

"Oh, sorry, Malfoy, I'm tired. I mentioned it about a half dozen times.'

"Oh. Well, I'm going to my room. You can watch over your cousin."

Hermione watched him leave.

"That was close." She grabbed the crayons and paper that were on the coffee table and carried Harry into the kitchen. She found Snape well into preparing dinner.

"Malfoy gave the impression that you only knew how to make stews."

"Malfoy knows very little. He knows next to nothing about me."

"You almost gave him something back there."

"I realized my error, but you covered it nicely."

Hermione put Harry in a chair. She fished out the crayon and paper. Harry immediately began coloring.

"How is it that you know so much about Harry, Snape?"

"I do not have to answer you."

"No, you don't, but something isn't adding up. You and James Potter hated each other. Somehow I don't picture him inviting you to tea."

"Did you ever wonder how the Potters knew the Dark Lord was targeting them? Harry was not the only child born to an Order family in July."

"Yes, I know. Dumbledore told Harry Neville fit."

"But the Dark Lord said he knew it would be Potter. I was there when he made the realization."

"Okay. I suppose it was the whole half-blood connection."

"Perhaps. Why the Dark Lord chose Potter is irrelevant. The point is he did, and I owed James Potter a life-debt." Snape paused, turning to face Hermione. "Life-debts are a curious bond. When I came to James after he saved me, he was mostly concerned with keeping Lupin's lycanthropy a secret. So, in exchange for relieving me of my debt to him, I vowed never to tell anyone Lupin was werewolf and to protect any child he had with Lily."

"Which means you promised to protect Harry?"

"Yes. I went to the Potter house and warned my former rival. I betrayed the Dark Lord that night. I met with the Potters several times to provide any plans against them. That's how I came to know Harry."

"From how Sirius described Mr. Potter and how you seem to hate him enough to carry on the grudge with his son, I doubt the two of you were best friends."

"We were never friends. He hated any association between Harry and me. James Potter hated anyone who was connected to the dark arts. I had also joined the Death Eaters. It was only Harry's adoration of the stuffed bear that James permitted him keeping it. At least Lily was more tolerable." Snape went back to cooking.

Hermione just watched for a few minutes.

"Thank you for still protecting Harry, Professor Snape."

A/N: I must thank RR for being the best Beta I know. My shout out goes to SVU101 for being the first review. I must also apologize to Blue Notes and Smoke. I assumed she when he is in fact a he. I want to thank all me readers, reviewers, and those that have made Bad Candy a favorite.


	14. Duck Duck Goose

Ron hated not having Harry and Hermione with him. He had to do all the thinking now. Brent seemed to be telling the truth, but he still was hesitant to really trust him.

"Okay, to get your antidote, you better tell me where the antidote to fix Harry is."

"It's in the bedroom. Pull out _Understanding Runes_. The book case will slide open to reveal a secret room. The antidote is in the chest on the desk."

"Right. Well, you stay right there." Ron chuckled at his joke. Brent didn't share his humor.

Ron saw the chest and opened it. He found several rolls of parchment. One took his interest because it was labeled _Hermione Granger_. He shrank it, placed it in his pocket. He continued sifting through the chest, but didn't find any potion phials.

"It wasn't there, Brent." Ron's voice was tinged with anger.

"How would you know? I locked the chest with charms. I was expecting you to bring the chest in here."

"Hang on." Ron left, then returned with the chest. "Is this the chest?"

"Yes."

Ron kicked it open. From Brent's surprise, Ron knew he wasn't faking. This meant only one thing.

"Looks like someone stole the antidote, Brent."

"Please believe me, I meant no harm."

"But you still caused it, and in spades."

"I guess you aren't giving me the antidote to the poison, then."

"No, I'm not."

"You're really going to let me die?"

"No. I never gave you poison. Does Hermione really strike you as a girl that would have a box of poisons? Even if she did, I wouldn't be able to get to them." Ron slashed his wand through the air, untying Brent. "Maybe the idiot routine wasn't so much of an act."

"You lied?"

"Yeah, I did, but if it meant helping my friends, I really would have given you poison."

CGCG

"You cooked, so I'll clean up." Hermione began to stack plates together.

"Always thinking like a Muggle, hey Granger?" Draco tapped his wand on the table and all the dishes stacked themselves. With a wave they flew to the sink. With another wave, Draco set the dishes to clean themselves.

Harry clapped, surprising Draco. For the briefest of moments, Draco smiled a genuine smile. It was quickly replaced with his typical smirk.

"Thank you, Draco. I guess I'll take Mike up to give him a B-A-T-H."

Both Draco and Snape looked at her as though she was crazy. Harry was content humming to himself.

"Miss Granger, why did you spell bath?"

Snape got his answer in the form of Harry's screech.

"No bath! No Bath!" Harry jumped up and ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm holding you responsible, Professor; therefore, you have to help find him."

About half an hour later, Draco saw Harry running down an upstairs hall. He was sick of chasing the toddler all through the house. He barely gave his next action thought.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco hit Harry with perfect aim. Harry fell to the floor stiff as a board.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed.

"What? I found him."

"You could have hurt him." Hermione pointed her wand at Harry. "_Finite Incantatem_!"

Harry instantly sat up and began crying. "Money!"

Hermione hugged him tightly. "It's okay. It's okay." She turned to Draco. "You cruel, heartless ferret." Hermione pulled out her wand. If she were honest, she had no spell in mind. She was just so angry. It didn't matter, she never got the chance.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Snape came up behind Draco. "I think the Muggle phrase 'count to ten' is order here, Miss Granger. Draco, you could have found other means."

"It was the easiest. And Mike's not even hurt."

Hermione had had enough. She let go of Harry and launched herself at him. She made a tackle that any American football player would have winced at. Draco hit the floor with a grunt, Hermione on top of him. She started punching him.

"I hate you, you foul, evil, nasty, slimy, disgusting, ferret."

Harry sat there and stared at Hermione losing her cool.

Snape reacted by grabbing Hermione and pulling her off of Draco. "Miss Granger, control yourself."

"No. I'm going to kill him. Ron would love a ferret pelt for Christmas." Hermione was struggling in Snape's grasp.

"You bloody bitch, I'm bleeding." Draco's lip was indeed busted.

"You could have made him hit his head and given him a concussion. Harry is little and delicate."

Draco's mouth fell open. "What is she on about?"

Snape sighed. It was then Hermione realized her mistake.

"Oh, no. Oh, no." She slumped to the ground as Snape let go of her unconsciously.

"Draco you will need to further your Occulemncy. The Dark Lord cannot know of this."

"How did Harry get like this?"

"Brent Tonks," Hermione responded. She seemed deflated. Snape gathered Harry and led the group to a nearby parlor. Hermione then related the edited version of the events that led to Harry's current plight.

"I'm sorry, Granger."

Hermione could only stare.

"You must be out of your mind with stress. But I still maintain that he was unharmed." With that Draco left.

"He is so infuriating. One moment I think I could like him as a fellow human being, then the next he reminds me he's Draco Malfoy."

"He has not had the greatest of lives. Take away the wealth, and he has had many hardships. Being forced to murder the Headmaster to redeem his family name was really only the latest." Snape offered his hand. Hermione took it and rose off the sofa. "He is right about the stress. Take Harry and ready him and yourself for bed. Do not worry about Mr. Malfoy, he will maintain the secrecy if I have to bind him to a wizard's oath."

"Thanks again for all of your help." She surprised him with a hug. "You know I'm glad you're on Harry's side."

CGCG

Ron Apparated to Grimmauld with Brent. Ron knew bringing him here was risky, but Ron had little choice.

"Ron, where have you been?" Remus was in the kitchen when Ron came through the door. "Your mother is beside herself with worry."

"Interrogating Brent for information."

"What?" Remus was clearly confused, and Ron's deadpan was only adding to it.

"Hermione had Brent in mind as the person responsible for Harry's sudden need of a diaper, so I thought he might know where Hermione and Harry were." Ron shoved Brent into a chair. "Problem is he only gave Harry the potion."

"Well, that's something."

"Not exactly. The antidote he made was stolen."

Remus looked at Brent, who seemed to be cowering. "When was the last time you knew you had it?"

"I sealed the chest the day before I pretended to mess up the Breath-Effects."

"Maybe you can recreate it. There is a lab here."

"My notes were taken too. I will try though."

"Why don't you begin with a list of the ingredients you used? Then we'll try the charms."

Brent looked up in surprise. "I didn't use any charms."

CGCG

It was late, but Hermione couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about all the charms that had been laid into the potion that needed figuring. Hermione decided to head down to the lab and work until she got tired.

She checked on Harry and found him sound asleep. She performed a charm to act as an alert if he should wake. She tip-toed downstairs and carefully opened the door to the lab. She headed for the notes and began her work. She had made little headway even after an hour.

She headed for the shelves of books and found a new perspective. She decided to work from the antidote. That might show what wouldn't be changed. She headed for Snape's desk. She saw him put the phial in the bottom drawer. She found it with little effort. She was worried, though because of the small amount. She wasn't sure if Snape could easily make more.

Looking at the bluish liquid, Hermione noticed the stopper. Snape, as a Potions master had custom green stoppers with _SS _stamped on the top. This one was a plain black one. She grabbed an empty phial from Snape's stock and compared them. She knew Snape was always about quality. He uses the finest crystal phials. While the antidote was in a crystal phial, it was not the same was the empty one.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't find that," Snape said.

A/N: I must thank RR for being the best Beta in the world. You are all so lucky not to have to read the rough cut. Thank you rbt1980, for being the first to review. I was happy to here from all of you who reviewed. I must apologize for my absence. I have been very sick. Then I visited my Nana who lives in a very rural area. Meaning no internet. Now is the busy season at work, so I wasn't keen on spending a full day on a PC then coming home and being on one. I know, I know. Excuses, excuses. I promise to try harder on the next chapter. And yes, I'm evil for leaving the cliff hanger. I want to that all of you who have read, reviewed, alerted, and made this a favorite. It means a lot to me. I'm also dedicating this chapter to Shinigami3414 for their heart requests of updates.


	15. Tag

Remus found himself in a very precarious place. On one side was Moody with his wand out, looking to hex at any second. On the other side he had a very scared Brent.

"I only wanted Hermione protected. I didn't mean for it to go like this. I never wanted her captured. I never wanted to harm Potter."

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing, boy."

"Moody, let's all calm down." Remus walked toward Moody, completely shielding Brent.

"Remus, he's caused…"

"But his intentions were well placed. He wanted to protect Hermione."

"Brent, I don't understand." Tonks gave her brother a look of concern.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I just wanted everyone to see Hermione's danger."

"Why not tell someone?"

"I tried talking to you."

Tonks looked puzzled.

"You kept brushing me off," Brent said.

"Then I'm sorry too." Tonks gave her brother a hug.

"Do you think you can recreate the Antidote, Brent?" Mr. Weasley's voice was a much needed calm.

"I said I would try."

"There is another hiccup. Hermione mentioned charms interlaced with the potion. Mr. Helpful here says he didn't do that." Ron jerked his thumb at Brent.

"Great," Moody grumbled.

CGCG

"This Antidote isn't yours. Where did you get?"

"57-F Dormier Street."

"That's Brent Tonks' flat."

"Yes, it is. Let's say I became curious as to what he was up to. I told you that he was no fool. Yet, from all sources he was an incompetent working for the Weasley twins."

"You lead me to believe I let you in on that. Alright, Snape, what's going?" Hermione's hand was on her wand.

"About two months ago, the spy gave their report. Most of it was impressive and included quite a number of Order secrets. In passing Brent was mentioned. As I told you, few students catch my notice. I wanted to know what Brent was up to, so I paid him a visit."

"And he just confessed?"

"No. Miss Granger. I persuaded him."

Hermione looked ashen and let out a gasp.

"It's not what you're thinking. I just told him lies. I knew most of the Order protocol to make him believe I was still on his side. He was eager to impress me with the potion"

"He never mentioned you."

"He wouldn't have. I Oblivated him."

"And the added charms?"

"I used a few I created that do nothing, but create a signature."

Hermione slammed her fist to the table. "So I've been wasting my time? You could have restored Harry at any point?"

"Yes and no. I did have the antidote, but you would never have accepted it. I was after all a villain. I wanted to build a trust with you. I thought I could use this as an opportunity to make a friendship. You will need it if you want to go after the Horcruxes."

"I'll concede that I was not fully trusting of you at first, but there were several opportunities to tell me."

"You are forgetting the spy."

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"They knew about the situation. They did not tell the Dark Lord, mostly because it would be easily traced back to them. However; they did reveal your location, hence why I came to get you."

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. You held out on Harry to protect him and me?'

"Yes. The spy has been able to sabotage the Order at all turns. Potter is too stubborn, so I let him fall to your care."

"You couldn't know I would be in charge of Harry."

"Yes, I can. Not all of the charms were without an effect. I added one to make you bonded to Potter."

Hermione couldn't hide her disappointment. She had thought Harry's ties to her were special. Snape read her look.

"I assure you that the spell only worked because of you. The bond was created by your love of your friend.

"I'm not sure whether I want to hex you or forgive you. I'm leaning to both."

"I can understand."

"Can we restore Harry now?"

"There is still the mater of the spy."

"It's not like you're going to tell me."

"Actually, I can't. I took an oath. But I can tell you that George Weasley talks in his sleep."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I forgot you do not keep up on gossip, pity. Well, you should get some rest. I'll get you for, well lunch." Snape saw her hesitate. "Keep the antidote, but hold off on giving it to Harry until we can make sure he is safe again."

CGCG

Ron was getting pissed. Brent seemed to be everything he was supposed to be faking.

"I swear you could give Neville a run for his money in mistakes."

"It's not mistakes."

"Let me guess, you have no idea what you did?"

Brent looked at Ron. "No. I remember making the potion, but it's blurry." Brent sat down on a stool. "Ron, I'm really sorry."

"I know Hermione will forgive you as long as Harry is alright, and Harry will forgive you as long as Hermione's alright. So I'm forgiving you, but if either is hurt, I'm taking it back."

"Thanks, Ron."

"So this is where you have been banished. You acting as guard, Ron?" Both of the twins came into the potion lab.

"No. It's been agreed it was a bad idea with good intentions."

"What?"

"Lupin's idea. Who's manning the store?"

"Verity. She's capable."

"What took you so long getting here?"

"Ask George, the late sleeper, here?

"Now, now, Fred, Ronniekins is to too young to hear about my night life."

CGCG

"Money, get up. Get up, Money"

She was being poked. Then her eyelid was pulled open.

"Harry!"

"Money's awake. Unca Sevie made dinner."

"Huh?" Hermione was led by the hand downstairs.

Sure enough, Hermione had slept straight through breakfast and lunch. She was still dressed in her pajamas.

"Harry, I believe I told you to check to see if she was awake, not to drag her out of bed." Snape was setting dishes on the table.

"Goodness, Granger, you look horrible. Haven't you heard of make-up and a brush?"

"Play nice, Draco," Snape reprimanded

Later, Hermione was giving Harry his last childhood bath. She put bubbles in and let him have all the toys he could fit in with him. She knew Snape was right about the spy being dangerous, but it wasn't fair to keep Harry two forever.

"Is this a Muggle ritual?"

Hermione turned to see Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"Muggle children often play in the bath. Why, do you want the boats when Harry grows up?"

Draco's sneer deepened. "So when are you going to give it to him?"

"Professor Snape wants me to wait, but I think I should give it to him right away."

"You know he really does seem to have your best interests at heart, maybe you should wait."

"He wants to out the spy, but took an oath. All he can tell me is George Weasley talks in his sleep. I know George isn't the spy."

Draco smiled at her. "It's surprising that you beat me in every subject. You need to ask yourself who George Weasley sleeps with."

Hermione stared at Draco. Harry decided to splash her. Sitting there drenched, it became clear to Hermione who the spy was.

A/N: I have to thank my Beta RR. She had this back to me in less than two hours. So the

quickness of this update is all thanks to her. I want to thank all my readers, reviewers, and

anyone of you who set-up an alert or made this a favorite. If you fall into more than one

categories, then you get a thank you for all that apply. I'm giving special shout-out to

Surfmistress. She was the first to review the last chapter and she kindly followed the

story from another site. I'm hoping the next chapter will in few days.


	16. And They All Lived

"Draco, I need you to keep an eye on Harry."

"Oh, no; you'll blame me for something again."

"Look, I need to go to Snape. You made me realize who the spy is."

Draco waved his hand. "Fine, go. Go save the world, or at least the Order. I will play house-elf."

"Thank you, Draco." She kneeled down to Harry. "Harry, I need you to be a good boy for Draco. I'm only going to be gone for a bit."

"'Tay."

Hermione decided a few more hours without the weight of the world on his shoulders would be good for him.

She found Snape in the library. She paused in the doorway when she saw him asleep on a couch with a book on his chest. He looked so normal. He twitched a bit. Hermione guessed his dreams were not the pleasant kind.

She walked toward him, and he woke up with his wand pointed at her. Hermione backed up in surprise, tripping over an ottoman in the process.

Snape pocketed his wand. "Miss Granger, you should be careful approaching sleeping Death Eaters." He helped her to her feet.

"I'll remember for next time."

"See that you do. Now, what has you in such a fluster?"

"Draco helped me discover who the spy is."

"Excellent."

"With that in mind, I'm going to give Harry and me a good night's sleep, give him the antidote, and go after the spy."

Snape grimaced.

"So you have a better plan?"

"I'm being summoned."

"Oh."

"I ask that you stay here with Potter until I return."

"I should at least tell the Order that I'm okay."

"I understand that you wish them not to worry, but please remember that anything the Order knows will likely get to the spy and therefore the Dark Lord. "

CGCG

Ron sat in Harry's room. He noticed Hermione had changed a lot to make it more for tiny Harry. He sat feeding Gop old towels and clothes. He really missed his friends.

"Hey, what are you doing up here moping?" Ginny came in and sat down beside her brother.

"Gin, I'm sick over Hermione and Harry. I just want them back."

"Ron, I'm sure they're fine. Hermione's tough."

"Yeah, I know, and that's why I'm worried. She'll fight to her dying breath to protect Harry. That's not something I want to happen."

"Well, I've been thinking."

"About time."

"Not funny, Ron."

"Hermione says I use humor as defense mechanism. I'm distraught over my friends' plight."

"Oh, please. You tease me when they are in the room perfectly safe and sound. Anyway, I think Hermione's contact warned her, and she's with them."

"You have something there. I wished she had told me who it is."

"I'm guessing it's someone who we wouldn't like. Maybe it's Malfoy."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Harry said he wasn't really that eager to kill Professor Dumbledore. So after the whole mess on the tower, he had an epiphany and is helping Hermione."

"I don't care who it is. If they saved my friends, I'd forgive even Snape."

CGCG

"Must you pace? It's distracting." Draco was on a couch in the open living room. He was reading a copy of _Quidditch Quarterly._ Hermione was going to and fro in front of the fireplace.

"It's been three hours."

"I'm so glad you have come to live here. I no longer need a watch or clock. I have a Granger for a timepiece."

"Aren't you worried?"

"No." He flipped to the next page.

"You are heartless."

"Damn!"

"What?" Hermione rushed over. Harry looked up from his coloring.

"The league has been put on hold because of the war. And the Falcons were having such a good year."

"I should hex you to ashes."

"Granger, sit. Severus will be back when he's back. The Dark Lord doesn't have precise meetings."

"What if Vold…"

"Don't say the name."

"Sorry. What if You-Know-Who found out he helped me?"

"He would torture Severus for your location and then kill him."

"How can you be so cold?"

"I'm being realistic."

"He's protecting you too."

"I forgot you know everything." Draco slapped the magazine on the coffee table and stood up. "I know very well that I owe Severus everything. He stopped me from becoming a murderer. He made sure the Dark Lord didn't kill my mother or me for not following orders." He was directly in front of Hermione now. Their faces barely inches from each other. "Don't stand there and judge me."

Hermione couldn't respond. For one reason, she felt bad that she had lashed out at Draco, for the other, he was now currently upside down and being shaken up and down.

"No yell at Money."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, you need to calm down. I upset Draco. He isn't going to hurt me."

Draco suddenly dropped to the floor.

"You're my hero, Granger. I think he broke bones."

"Draco, it couldn't have been that bad."

"You were not in the air being shaken. How would you know?"

"Let check you out. Harry, why don't you go back to coloring." She helped Draco to the couch and ran her wand over him.

"Someone could misinterpret this."

"I recommend committal to a mental ward. He must have knocked you senseless. It could almost be said you were flirting."

"Absolutely not." Draco paused. "Well, maybe a little. You are the only female I've seen since I left Hogwarts."

"I'm sure you will be reunited with Pansy soon enough."

"Merlin, I hope not. All she wants is my money. Besides she got with Blaise Zabini when I quit paying attention to her."

"There are other fish in the sea."

"And how is that germane to the subject at hand? No, let me guess. It's some kind of Muggle nonsense."

"It means you can find another girl. We both know you don't like me."

"No, we'd make a horrible couple. The vows alone would be a nightmare. I, Ferret, take thee, Mudblood. It would make the _Prophet_ though."

Hermione tossed a pillow at Draco. "I'm actually scared at what I'm about to say next, but I think I can see us as friends."

"Now you're scaring me."

"Sorry."

"Now I'm going to scare myself. Potter is really powerful."

"It was just some uncontrolled magic."

"No, Granger, that wasn't exactly uncontrolled. He wanted to protect you and set out to stop me."

"I'll be sure to pass on the compliment. Could you watch Harry? I need to go to the lab for a bit."

"Whatever." Draco waved his hand as he grabbed his magazine and began reading again.

CGCG

Hermione woke with a start. She listened and heard footsteps in the sitting room. She grabbed her wand and headed for the source. She relaxed a bit when she saw it was Snape.

"The Dark Lord knows about Potter's condition. The spy also has told them that the Order believes you both were taken by a rogue Death Eater. The Dark Lord is deeply concerned and has ordered everyone to headquarters."

"What does that mean for Harry and me?"

"You will return with Potter, and he will grow up. You can contact me with this book. It is linked with mine. It is charmed for your eyes only, as is mine for me."

"What about Draco?"

"Your caring knows no bounds does it? I assure you Mr. Malfoy will survive."

Hermione waved her wand and her suitcases were packed up.

"I'll pack up Mr. Potter's items while you dress."

In about ten minutes Hermione was downstairs. Harry was yawning in Snape's arms.

"The spy was marked tonight, so you'll have your proof. Also, you should know that the next plan is to free the Death Eaters from Azkaban."

"I'm planning to tell Harry everything you have done."

"If you insist. You should just take the credit."

"That would be the Slytherin way. I'm Gryffindor, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Snape set Harry down and picked up Draco's magazine. He tapped it with his wand. "Take this with you. Once you clear the wards it will activate."

"Stay safe, Snape."

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

"Tell Draco I said good bye."

"I will, but he won't remember unless Potter wins. I'm afraid he will have to leave those memories here in a Pensieve."

"I'll trust you to know best." She took Harry's hand. "Let's go visit Moony"

"'Tay"

"Say goodbye to Uncle Sevie."

Harry seemed to wake up at that. "No. Want Unca Sevie to come too."

Snape kneeled down to Harry. "I can't come now. I hope to soon, but now is impossible."

Harry leaned forward and hugged Snape. "Me miss 'oo"

"The Portkey will take you to just outside of Grimmauld Place."

CGCG

To say Hermione and Harry's return was welcomed would be an understatement.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad you're alright." The Weasley matriarch grabbed her into a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Remus too hugged her. Soon Hermione was passed around for all to hug and to share the happiness of her return, until she got to Ron.

"I should tell you I tortured Brent."

"Why?"

"I thought he was behind the whole mess. You were right about him making the potion, but he can't remember how he did it."

"It's okay." She leaned into hug Ron and whispered to him, "I have the cure, but we need to deal with the spy first."

Ron gave a look to let her know he was on board.

She knew it was not right leave Harry in his current form, but she also didn't want the spy to get the information all was okay. She claimed to be tired and headed upstairs. She put Harry in his bed. Between his tiredness and seeing Gop, he was occupied.

Hermione rummaged in Harry's trunk for his Invisibility Cloak.

"I need you to stay with Harry."

"I'm not stupid enough to try and talk you out of this. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will"

CGCG

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. She was grateful that the twins had added her to the security wards. She heard voices in the main room.

"I told you, Verity. Mum is going nuts about this wedding. The robes weren't right, and we had to get fitted again. I'll be so glad when Bill is married."

"Maybe Bill should have eloped."

"What's eloping?"

"It's one of the Muggle versions of marriage. It's just a bride, groom, and an official to make it legal. Some add friends and family.

"Sounds simple. Like something Fred and I would do."

Hermione was not sure what to do. She had no idea of Verity's prowess with a wand. She eased the door opened and crept out. She stayed low and headed for the voices. Both Verity and George were behind the counter. She stood up, and with perfect aim, disarmed her target.

"Hermione!" George was surprised to see her, but more surprised to see her there and hexing Verity.

"George, this will be hard for you to take, but Verity is the spy."

"What?"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? I'm no spy. Why would I want to spy on you?"

"Hermione, even if she was, she's not involved in Order business."

"You talk in your sleep."

George flushed and then turned to Verity. He didn't have time to react. She grabbed his wand from the waist band of his jeans and fired a curse at him. He fell into Hermione, knocking her off balance and giving Verity her chance. She summoned Hermione's wand, then wrapped her in ropes.

"Thanks to you I'll have to get me a new boyfriend. At least no one will confuse the Weasley twins anymore." Verity leaned over Hermione and felt her pockets. She pulled a phial out. "I'm guessing I'm the reason you didn't give Potter this?"

"Go to Hell." Hermione was angry with herself. She was now realizing everything she should have done. She should have told Ron who the spy was. She should have left a note for Remus or another Order member. She should have stunned Verity and George.

"I think this will be best served like this." She threw the phial against a wall.

"Brent was stupid. I figured him because he didn't remember me. He was always stuck in a book like you at Hogwarts. He couldn't be bothered by me."

"Let me guess. You were misunderstood, and the Death Eaters offered you love? Voldemort hugged you, fed you cookies and milk, and read you a bedtime story?"

"I was raised by my squib parents in the Muggle world. Everyone thought I was a Mudblood when I had descended from the Ambrose family."

"I'm not impressed. Who cares what family you're from?"

"Slytherins. I was sorted into the house where it is the only thing that matters. Now I'm going rid the world of one more filthy Mudblood." Verity raised her wand. "_Avada Kedavra_."

A blur came through and tackled Verity. The spell hit the wall just above Hermione. Verity recovered and snatched up her wand, but Hermione managed to roll and trip her. It was then Hermione recognized her savior.

"Brent, untie me."

"_Finite Incantatem_," he chanted, and the ropes fell off.

Hermione jumped up and launched herself into a tackle. She went girly and grabbed hair and clawed Verity with fingernails. Hermione landed on top and grabbed the wand. She stood and put Verity in ropes and stunned her. She rushed to George and found him stunned.

"_Ennervate_!"

"Hermione!" George sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Careful, you might have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard on the floor."

"I'm sorry I didn't stop her before she destroyed the antidote," Brent said

George jerked up. "No!"

"Come on. I'm afraid we have to turn your girlfriend in."

CGCG

When Hermione stepped though the fire, Ron was there.

"If you had been any later I was going to go insane."

George looked sick. He wasn't sure if it was his head or the situation. Ron grabbed him and helped him to chair.

"Hermione, what are you going to do about Harry with the antidote gone?" George looked at her.

Ron looked confused. "What is he talking about?"

"I don't think you have to worry about the antidote, George." Harry drew everyone's attention. Standing in the doorway was a seventeen-year-old Harry James Potter.

"But, Verity?" Brent asked.

"She smashed some colored water I mixed-up. I gave Ron the real phial before I left."

"Brilliant, Hermione. I'm sorry I got in the way. I really thought Verity was someone special."

"George, no one is blaming you. You didn't intentionally give away information." Hermione gave him a pat on the back.

"I guess we need to get the rest of the Order," Harry said.

"I'll go." Ron stood and left.

Hermione went over to Harry and hugged him.

"I'm so happy to have you back."

"Thanks, Aunt Money."

THE END

A/N: This has been a great time. First I have to say what an awesome Beta I have. Take a bow RR. Of course all of you have reviewed really inspired me, so thank you. I can't believe I got 103 so far. I also thank all who have read, alerted, and made this story or me a favorite. A shout-out to Lolaleddir for being the first to review.


End file.
